Memorial Rebirth, Rikudō Naruto
by Lanaught
Summary: At a young age, Naruto gains an unexpected and unprecedented power. Will his rebirth bring terrible chaos or lasting peace to the world? Godlike, genius, possible dark Naruto.
1. Memorial Rebirth

This is my first fanfic. The pairing's are still undecided, it might turn into a yaoi but who knows. I'm new at writing so I ask forgiveness if I do not update too soon or often.

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four **(_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

In a small room in the Hokage Mansion of Konohagakure a young boy tossed and turned in his sleep. His skin was tanned, hair was a golden yellow and his eyes a sky blue. He is known as Kunato Uzumaki and he is the Jinchūriki of the Yang half of Kyuubi's chakra. In the room across from him another young boy with the same looks slept deeply, the only difference in appearance being three whisker-like marks on each side of his face. He is known as Naruto Uzumaki , Jinchūriki of the Yin chakra and soul of the Kyuubi.

Most villagers hated the twins but while under the protection of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, they could only ignore them at best.

* * *

Few knew what happened four years prior, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. In summary, a masked man held both Uzumaki twins hostage after their mother, the Kyuubi Jinchūriki at that time, Kushina Uzumaki, gave birth to them. With her sealed weakened from birth, the masked man extracted the Kyuubi and summoned it inside Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage and husband of Kushina, Minato Namikaze, stopped the Kyuubi's rampage by severing the masked man's control over the beast. Minato used the **Shiki Fūjin**(_Sealing Technique:Dead Demon Consuming Seal_) to seal the masked man and himself into the stomach of the Shinigami.

Before dying, with the combined efforts of the dying Kushina, he separated and sealed the Yang chakra of Kyuubi into Kunato and the Ying chakra and soul of Kyuubi into Naruto. His last wish was for them to be seen as heroes and as a favor asked Hiruzen to train Kunato, for Minato believed him to be the child of prophecy. However, because of the destruction of part of the village, the high death toll of both shinobi and civilians and the death of the Yondaime Hokage, he went out of retirement and retook his position as Hokage to reign in the chaos.

Soon after, Sarutobi announced the status of both twins as jinchūrikis of the Kyuubi and told them of the last wish of the Yondaime, but did not take into account the new resentment the people had towards the Kyuubi and was forced to declare their status an S-Class secret and to create a law to forbid the villagers and shinobi from speaking of their status, those who broke this law were to be executed.

* * *

As the four year olds slept, a foreboding feeling fell on Konoha. In his office, Hiruzen turned to the window and noticed it was a full moon.

"This feeling is almost the same as that night's..." He murmured and went to check on the twins.

After having checked on the twins he made his way to his room for a good night's sleep, unaware of the events to unfold that night.

* * *

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Young Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good night's sleep, soon after he fell asleep his dreams of pocky changed and now he was standing in what seemed to be a maze of passageways inside a boiler room or basement.

"Where am I?" He asked himself while noting several pipes with what looked to be soft blue, deep blue, bright red and dark red water in them. He took notice of the water at his feet and how something seemed to be pulling him down one of the passageways.

'_Is this place underneath Konoha?'_ He thought while walking into a wide round room.

The room had a large seal on the floor made from a sun in the center surrounded by six magatama and three concentric circles; between the second and third circle were an additional six magatama of bigger size. He felt the pull towards the middle of the strange markings on the floor and walked until he stood at the very center.

As soon as he stood on the center the six magatama's surrounding the seal lit up and a flood of energy from each magatama raced into his body.

* * *

Naruto could only scream as his very mind was being overwhelmed with memories.

The first surge of memories he received were of a man with spiky hair of which two spikes resembled horns.

The second were of a young woman with red hair who wore a dress with a spiral sewn into it and had a white cross sewn into her sleeve.

The third were of a man who wore white robes with a diamond etched into them and the word gate (_mon_)written inside the diamond.

The fourth were of a man with white hair who had three red markings on his face — two under his eyes and one on his chin and wore blue shinobi armor which resembled a samurai's.

The fifth surge of memories he received were of a young man with orange hair who wore what looked like a black cloak with red clouds.

The sixth and final memories were of a young boy with red eyes with 3 tomoes who wore a pair of orange goggles.

* * *

Throughout the surges of memories Naruto did not stop screaming as they were engraved into his mind and soul. When the last of the sixth's memories was engraved Naruto collapsed as the seal on the floor slowly faded away. His hair had gained white lines and resembled the hair of the first man's memories.

As he fell into sleep, he closed his mismatched red and blue eyes.


	2. Fated Meeting

The pairing's are still undecided, it might contain yaoi or stay with no pairing. The pairing might rely on how the story is progressing. I'm new at writing so I ask forgiveness if I do not update too soon or often.

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four **(_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

Pain. A pulsing pain in his head, that was the first thing Naruto felt as he came to and slowly stood up.

"What the hell hit me?" He groaned while rubbing his temples. He was in front of what looked to be the gates to a cage. It had an ornate frame and what looked to be bronze bars. "And what in Juubi is that infernal dripping? Ugh. My head…."

"**Come closer, child."**

Naruto, in his pain, paid no caution to the request and stepped closer to the gates. However, as soon as he stepped closer a claw shot out between the bars and stopped directly in front of his face. Startled by the sudden attack he tried to shift into a stance but only managed to fall backwards onto his butt while cursing.

"**Foolish mortal if only this blasted seal were not in the way, I'd make mince meat out of you." **Spoke the voice again and this time he noticed the growling undertone that accompanied it.

Finding his headache subsiding Naruto looked towards the cage and saw a lone red eye staring hatefully at him. "Hmm…and just who are you? You seem strangely familiar."

The being before him seemed to become amused by the question if the giant grin full of sharp pointy teeth was any indication. **"I am the almighty ****Kyuubi no Yoko and as soon as I'm free from this prison I'll kill you and all those you hold dear!" **

The name made Naruto pause and stare blankly at the grinning Kyuubi. "Y-You...you dare make such a remark?" Naruto murmured with his head now downcast, which only made the beast grin wider.

Naruto gave the Kyuubi a long icy stare before clasping both hands in a prayer motion while his left eye turned a metallic purple with concentric circles. "I am disappointed in you…Kurama."

Hearing its name made the Kyuubi widen its eyes and stare at the boy in surprise. **"W-What did you just call me?" **

"It seems the years were not that kind to you if you can't even remember something so simple." By this time the grin the Kyuubi was sporting before was long gone and as Naruto separated his hands, the beast flinched and a small whimper escaped it. Because as Naruto separated his hands, in between them a long wooden paddle began to form which Naruto held in his right hand. He channeled his chakra to the paddle and made it increase greatly in size, which left anyone who could be watching to wonder how it could still be carried by the young boy.

Kurama now knew three fundamental things. He now knew who the child was, that he was in deep trouble and that not even the Juubi might be able to stop what was coming. It whimpered while backing away towards the back of the cave, its eyes wide in fear.

"**N-No I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's wasn't my fault! It was those Uchihas! Please spare me!" **This was the reason why he and the other Bijuu hated the Mokuton. Though the world thought it soothed the beasts, the reality was more sobering. It served as a reminder of _HIS_ sessions, which made them literally paralyzed with fear. **"Please! Mercy! Father don't!"**

Naruto only walked slowly towards the cage and slipped through the bars easily. "Let's get all that hate out of you…Kurama De Ninth."

* * *

For several hours the only sounds coming from the dark depths of the cage were the sounds of wood hitting flesh, the howls and whimpers of Kurama and the chastising remarks in the voice of a four year old.

Naruto sat in front of the cage staring back at a now more "reasonable" Kurama. **"How is it possible for you to be here?"**

Naruto hummed. "It's not, at least not normally. I'd say the seal I fashioned with the Rinnegan to divide the chakra from the Juubi might have had a timed release function that I was not aware of. By my earlier experience it seems the release condition had to do with my soul's rebirth."

"**What do you mean by rebirth? I thought once a person died their soul went to the Pure World**." Kurama commented.

"That might have been the case were it not for certain circumstances. Because of the seal my soul did go to the Pure World but was reborn after some time leaving behind a copy of that life in the Pure World. The seal seemed to have been engraved into my soul and stored the memories of my past selves into seal itself. I think the limit was six rebirths." Naruto lectured while looking around the room.

Kurama stayed quiet while processing the information and soon remembered to ask to something that was bothering him. **"Is that why your eye is red and has the kanji for six? And who were your past reincarnations?"**

"My eye is red?" Naruto questioned while looking into the water beneath him. True to Kurama's words, while his left eye still had his Rinnegan activated his right eye was now a bright red with the kanji for six engraved in it. "Hmm…will you look at that…this could be another side effect of the seal…or the rebirths."

Naruto walked towards one of the walls noticing a new pipe that was not present before. "As for my previous lives…I think you might have known a few. You know who my first was obviously, my second life was of an Uzumaki clanswoman who was born a few years after the Uzumaki Clan's separation from the Senju Clan, I was a brilliant medic. My name was Chiyu Uzumaki."

Following the pipe it suddenly lowered into the ground and beneath the water, making its way to the center of the room a bit of distance away from seal gates.

"My third was of a wondering shinobi that lived in the conflict present during the middle years of the Clan Wars; I created chakra strings and the art of puppetry, my name was Monzaemon Chikamatsu. My fourth life was of a Senju clansman, I gained an unparalleled mastery over Suiton jutsu, I was highly skilled in Jikūkan ninjutsu and I created the Edo Tensei." Kurama was shocked, and remembering his previous _session_ almost whimpered again. **'Curses! He knows about the Valley of The End!'**

"My name was Tobirama Senju, I was also known as the Nidaime Hokage. My fifth life was as an orphan in what today is today called Amegakure. The memories of that life are somewhat sad and bitter but it had its bright moments. My friends and I tried to bring peace to Ame but I died to protect them. My name was Yahiko."

Naruto leaned down and probed under the water until he made contact with the pipe. He ran his hands near the pipe and felt what seemed to be a valve. "My sixth and last life was of an Uchiha clansman, I did not make it pass thirteen years. I died protecting a friend so I do not regret my past actions. I served under the team on who later will be your sealer, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. My name was Obito Uchiha." Kurama growled after Naruto mentioned the Yondaime's name but quickly snuffed the sound when Naruto turned to him. Naruto turned back to the valve and turned it all the way.

"I just love new surprises!" Naruto exclaimed as a rumbling shook the mindscape after an indigo colored energy rushed through the pipe which followed the other four pipes. "It seems I just gained a new energy to play with. As for your future Kurama…I'll have something planned soon for you." Naruto replied with a grin which Kurama replied with a huff. **"The suspense is killing me…" **

Naruto coughed and stared at Kurama. "What was that?" He asked. Kurama flinched in remembrance.

"**I can't wait to get out of here. Last time I was crucified! With spikes!" **Kurama amended.

"Don't be such a whiner, Kurama. Just take a nap or something while I work. From my experiences the shinobi world needs a very rough wakeup call." Naruto chided and he made his way down the darkened passageways and to the waking world.


	3. Quick Escape

I'm new at writing so I ask forgiveness if I do not update too soon or often.

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four **(_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

It had been a week since his talk with Kurama and his awakening with new memories.

A few hours after his nightly talk, he had woken up and immediately got dressed. He snuck out through a window to get to the closest secluded spot he could find to train.

He came to the idea that the best spot to train and not be found will be the secret sealing room inside the Hokage Monument. It used to be Mito's testing room but with all the security seals placed on it, he could use it as a training room. He doubted that Hiruzen will look for him there, though that did not stop him from thinking of a cover story in the case he was found. He was glad and a bit disappointed that there were no patrols or guards anywhere near the room's area.

* * *

The first three days were used to test his abilities from each of his rebirths. He found out that while he retained all his chakra natures, jutsus and abilities the same was not true for his control. Since each of his previous rebirths had pools of varying sizes he could not depend on his memories on how much chakra he could use for each jutsu. He figured that out the hard way when he tested ninjutsu and almost flooded the room trying out a small **Suiton: Suiryūdan (**_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet_). That day was dedicated to every chakra control exercise he knew and he was proud to say his chakra control was now near perfect. Sadly his advanced forms of taijutsu were out of his reach due to his age so he would have to rely heavily on other aspects of combat.

The fifth day was used testing the new energy he unlocked inside of himself. He found that while it flowed within his chakra network, the energy did not mix but phased through the chakra as it followed the flow. His first tries to summon the energy came up with a small warm flame with an indigo color that radiated warmth. With some testing he found that it was it was mostly an illusionary energy, it had its own pool but shared the size of his chakra pool, it could not be sensed by anyone, his right eye could see the energy and had reacted to it, and that it was basically the ultimate genjutsu caster.

The sixth day was used to test his right eye. With knowledge gained from testing his Mist flames he learned that he had six different abilities to use, the most notable being a sort of mind link and possession. He found out that though he could see the kanji number in his mindscape, outside in the real world his eye appeared to be his normal blue one. However, when he channeled chakra to his right eye, it activated into a fully matured Sharingan while channeling Mist flames made it turn red with the numbered character. He tested both energies on his left eye but the only change was with chakra activating his Rinnegan. He decided to call his new dojutsu the Rokudō-rinne.

The seventh day was spent testing combinations and making immediate plans. He used his whole arsenal of knowledge to create new techniques that will make his plans easier to complete. At night on that day he infiltrated the Konoha Archive Library and with the help of **Kage Bushins** (_Shadow Clones_) had found and read information that he was lacking regarding Konoha and the other villages.

* * *

Midnight - Konoha Cemetery - Hokage Section 

Naruto sighed as he made his way through the cemetery, a messenger bag hanging to his right. He was a bit tired from his previous experimentations and aching from his successful creations. He remembered where the Hokage section was because he had been present during Hashirama's funeral. He finally made it to where the First Hokage's tomb was; in retrospect it might not have been a good idea to just place them in stone tombs above ground. He slowly channeled a bit of his chakra to the stone coffin while looking carefully for any seals placed. Finding a Preservation Seal and a Security Seal, he bit his thumb and drew a Suspension Seal to temporarily disable the security seal. After the Suspension Seal was activated he moved the top of the coffin to let him be able to reach inside. He took out a vial labeled "Hashirama S." and a kunai which he used to quickly stab and draw some blood. He filled the vial and stashed it into his bag and then pushed the top of the coffin back into place and deactivated the Suspension Seal.

He did the same for Tobirama's and Mito's tomb. He found it odd that she was there but it seemed that the section must have expanded to honor others besides the Hokages. While he respected the dead he did was below using them to further his plans, anything gained from them could make things easier later on.

While looking around the section he found a tomb that greatly interested him and whom he might need. He slowly made his way to the tomb marked **Sakumo Hatake**. He used the same method as the other tombs but took out a generic sealing scroll and sealed the body inside it after he was done.

Naruto hummed and slowly made his way out of the cemetery. While search parties might have been sent, after a week they might have stopped but the shinobi could still be on the lookout for him. He decided to stick to the shadows and make his way to the nearest entrance to the underground sewers. If he was right on his hunch, someone was taking their 'ninja in the shadows' obsession a bit too seriously.

Naruto scoffed. "More like root obsessions…" He murmured.

* * *

Konoha Underground – Near Ne Headquarters 

Naruto slowly made his way through the sewer's pathway, he was not that enthusiastic at first but as he went towards the direction of the Hokage Monument the sewers no longer resembled sewers anymore as the grime, smell and dirty water were replaced by cleaner pathways. He had not left anything to chance and casted a genjutsu using Mist flames to make him invisible and silent to his surroundings along with sensing regularly for any signs of shinobi while keeping his chakra hidden.

* * *

Konoha Underground – Ne Headquarters – Danzo's Chambers

Danzō Shimura took a sip of his coffee as he read another report on the failure to find the Uzumaki boy. The only reason he was awake at this time of the night was to go through all the paperwork submitted by his Ne ANBU. There had been no signs or evidence on where the boy had disappeared to since it had rained for the past two weeks. It was a rainy day when the boy disappeared and by the time Hiruzen took notice the scent was all but washed away. Though to him it was not a great loss since his brother could still serve as the resident Jinchūriki and deterrent from other villages; the disappearance could be used in his favor to add the boy into his ranks. Root could always use new recruits; he made a note to send Torune to the orphanage and check for new potential agents.

A small breeze graced his hand as he moved to another report and stamped it. "I commend your stealth skills, Shinobi-san. It is no small feat to infiltrate Konoha, no less Ne Headquarters." He slowly looked through the room with his lone left eye. As he was in mid-way to signal for his forces he took notice of a presence behind him. Acting quickly he turned with kunai in hand and threw it at his attacker.

Only for the kunai to hit the center of a seal that glowed as soon as it had struck the wall, sealing the room from within. Before he could take the kunai out and release the seal, his attacker made his presence known by materializing from a vortex in front of his desk. "Good evening, Danzō. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The figure before him was of a man wearing dark clothes that included gloves and a hooded cloak. He wore an orange, swirl-pattern mask that only showed his right eye. His voice held confidence and a sort of power.

Danzō inclined his head as he sat back on his seat. "I figure since you have not killed me when you had the chance that you are not an assassin after my head. However that leaves the question of your identity and the reason to have gone to all this trouble to meet me." Danzō was no fool, the man before him was not someone he could take on alone. The man gave no presence and he could not sense his chakra. The only way he had known he was in his chambers was because of the shift in the air when the man had intruded. As an accomplished Fῡton user he used his element to his advantage and had learned to be aware of the shifts in air currents. This ability is the one that allowed him to continue to fight even after the loss of his right eye.

"I come to you with a proposition or more of a decree. As of tonight onwards, you and the whole of Ne are now under my authority; you will keep your position as Commander of Ne but will answer to me. Not to the Hokage, not Konoha and not even the Daimyo." The man said as he leaned back a bit giving the image of satisfaction.

Danzō was outwardly calm while inside he was furious. How dare this man think he will let him control him, he will not betray his village and he will not bow down to anyone. "Neither I or Ne will serve you! This village is still strong!" Taking hold of his kunai he threw it at the figure and watched as it hit the man's mask dead center. A second later his eyes widen as the man before him burst into smoke, signaling him to be a **Kage Bushin**. He was roughly turned around and came face to face with the man. "Impossible…" Were the last words he uttered as he drowsily closed his eye, the image of a Sharingan the last thing he saw behind the mask.

* * *

Naruto huffed as he walked away from Danzō, he was rethinking on what he should do with the shinobi veteran. He took off his bag and took out a kunai while activating his Rokudō-rinne. He lowered the collar of Danzō's shirt and cut his palm with a kunai. He tilted Danzō's head back and made him swallow his blood as he channeled chakra and Mist flames to the left side of his neck. A seal appeared where he was channeling the energies and soon stood boldly on the veteran's neck. He then wiped his hand clean and used a quick Iryō jutsu to heal it.

Naruto sighed as he placed the kunai back into his bag after cleaning it. He finally had somewhere to start. He made his way to Danzō's desk and started browsing through all the information it had. Root now belonged to him so he needed to be up to date on what was happening.

While looking through the desk, he found notes on Danzō's Juinjutsu that though it looked efficient, it was a bit crude and could have easily been removed. His Rokudō Juinjutsu was more secure since it actually made the one afflicted loyal and it had a few other surprises. He soon found a document approving of a few experimentations in the future under a man named Orochimaru. He made note to visit him before he left the Headquarters. After reading most of the documents he took out the kunai stuck to the wall and unsealed the room as he made his way to Orochimaru's room.

* * *

Konoha Underground – Ne Headquarters

Naruto was not happy. His visit to Orochimaru almost cost him his life. If it weren't for the snakes guarding the Snake Sannin he could have snuck on him and applied his seal. However, he was forced to use his Rokudō-rinne's Animal Path to summon snakes to counter Orochimaru's own. He used a small **Shinra Tensei** (_Almighty Push_) and casted a Mist genjutsu to immobilize the snake man while he took out a kunai and quickly cut his palm.

Orochimaru was quick and flexible enough to evade the gravity push but was defenseless against his opponent's Mist flame genjutsu. Before he could try to release it he felt himself be forced to swallow what he tasted to be blood and a sting in the left side of his neck. He soon fell unconscious as the seal appeared completely.

Naruto made his way out of the underground and to the Hokage Mansion. After Danzō had woken up he was able to go around the HQ freely and with no more skirmishes which let him some time to recover his chakra and flames. He soon masked his chakra and casted a mist illusion to conceal himself.

* * *

That night Naruto infiltrated the Nara compound and later infiltrated the Hokage Tower. He used a Memory Seal to block all memories of himself from his brother. However, before he could escape he was stopped by none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"N-Naruto is that you?" Sarutobi stuttered, relieved to see his lost charge again. "Where have you been? We've looked everywhere for you!" He made to hug the boy but had to jump backwards in order to avoid a slash from a kunai. His eyes narrowed as he checked to see if the boy before him was the effect of a **Henge no Jutsu** (_Transformation Technique_). He was shocked to know that it was the boy's chakra and not a **Henge**.

"I'm leaving, Sarutobi. I've sealed Kunato's memories of myself and if you value your village you'll let things as they are. You better take care of my brother and make sure no harm comes to him from either outside or inside forces or I'll make sure to have Iwa and Kumo knocking on your doors." Naruto threatened as he disappeared in a flash of smoke, revealing him as a **Kage Bushin**. Sarutobi was left momentarily speechless before his eyes hardened and he called his ANBU.

Appearing at the command of the Hokage, two ANBU with differing animal masks kneeled before Sarutobi. Sarutobi noted the Frog and Leopard masks before he addressed them. "You two are to sound a full A-Class alert in search for Naruto Uzumaki. I want him brought to me alive and unharmed. You are allowed to use restraints if he resists. He cannot leave this village under any circumstances. You are dismissed." As the ANBU followed his orders he went to his office to await Naruto's retrieval.

* * *

Naruto was snickering as he flew above through the forests of Hi no Kuni. After he went to the Nara compound he decided that he would send a Kage Bushin to the Hokage Mansion to seal Kunato's memories while he raided the Hokage's office. With Hiruzen distracted, he used a Mist genjutsu to conceal himself from the shinobi guards and proceeded to seal every document and book he could find. After he was done he rushed out through the window while going through the seals for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (_Summoning Technique_). With a cloud of smoke, a giant drill-beaked bird with Rinnegan eyes appeared on which Naruto quickly got on top of and directed to the eastern skies towards Uzu no Kuni. It was funny to see Hiruzen's face as he left.

* * *

**AN:** For those curious about the Rokudo Juinjutsu the link to the drawing is in my profile.


	4. Meetings

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

Hokage's Office – Five hours later

Hiruzen was not pleased. Just hours earlier the young boy under his care had finally been found, only for said boy to trick him, with a **Kage Bushin**(_Shadow Clone_) no less, while he stole almost all mission reports and documents from his office. Some were useless requests by the civilians while others were of a bit more sensitive nature like information regarding the security of the village and information on some of the clans. He had no idea how sweet little Naruto could become a stranger in a week but he will not accept threats to his people. He summoned an ANBU and ordered her to gather all members of the Council. He will take the threat seriously in light that he did not know either what the strange summoning Naruto did or how he learned the **Kage Bushin**.

* * *

Konoha Council Room – One hour later

Danzo stood to the left of Hiruzen while the advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, stood to the right of the Hokage. On the right side of the Hokage all civilian council members sat whispering while on the left side sat all clan leaders waiting silently for the Hokage to speak. "We are all gathered here to decide on what action to take in regards to the tampering of civilian Kunato Uzumaki's memories as well as the theft of several documents from my office." He declared in monotone. The civilians went quiet while the shinobi cast glances towards one another.

"Troublesome. I follow that the other Uzumaki is responsible for all this commotion?" Nara Shikaku asked the aging Hokage while he rested his head on the table.

The civilians and ninjas were shocked but any comments to the question were denied by a look from the Hokage. "That is indeed true. When I was checking on young Kunato hours earlier last night, I stumbled upon Naruto leaving his brother's room. He informed me of his sealing Kunato's memories of himself and also threated to reveal sensitive information. Unfortunately I could not gather anymore from him as he was a **Kage Bushin**. As I made my way to my office, I saw him jump out the window and fly away in a summoned bird." The Hokage leaned back in his chair and cross his hands before him. "I want options on what action we should take."

"I ask to send my Root ANBU after the boy. As one of our resident jinchῡriki we cannot let him fall under another village's control." Danzo spoke as he eyed everyone present with his good eye. Hiruzen nodded and waited for any other actions or options.

"Since he has stolen sensitive information regarding the village I think we should add him to our Bingo Book and send Hunter-nin after him." Fugaku Uchiha spoke as he stood.

Hiruzen thought of the pros and cons of such an action and nodded. "However, seeing as this is a matter regarding village security only Jounin and above will be sent after him." Fugaku accepted the condition and sat down.

"Any other options or actions we could take?" Hiruzen asked once again. Shikaku raised his hand and when all eyes were on him he started. "Hokage-sama, I think you should contact Jiraiya-sama and have his spy network keep a lookout for Uzumaki." Hiruzen agreed with a nod and stood up.

"Danzo, I want you to send your Root ANBU after Naruto and have him brought back alive if possible. You MUST retrieve the stolen documents are we understood?" Danzo nodded and left through the door. "For now we will follow his condition to not tamper with Kunato Uzumaki's memory seal or tell Kunato of Naruto. It poses no threat to us and it only just seals the memories regarding Naruto." He walked towards the door and looked back at the others. "This meeting is over. May you all have a good day." Hiruzen said as he then walked out.

* * *

Konoha Underground

As Danzo walked through the underground corridors he thought of the orders his Master had given him. In a few days he will send 75% of his Root ANBU to Uzu no Kuni along with half of his research equipment;among that percentage was included both his newest apprentices. Although he had an idea of what his Master plans were, he did not know what his motive was. 'It does not matter; I just need to follow Master's orders.' He thought and made his way to the cabin where his apprentices were staying.

* * *

Uzu no Kuni – Uzushiogakure – Five months later

Naruto stood in his office in the Uzukage's Tower looking outside through the glass windows thinking about the past few months. The few days after his arrival were a bit hectic due to all the debris present at the ruined Uzushio. The first few days he swept through the rubble with a small army of **Kage Bushin**. To his surprise he found the gravesite of Madara Uchiha. He concluded that after his fight with Hashirama he must have taken refuge in Uzu and died some time after. He took some blood samples and destroyed the body soon after.

After his search for valuables, he retrieved Rikudō Sennin's body from the Vault inside the mountains nearby. He also found an altered copy of his original seals, some of which were so warped they became dangerous. After being done with his main reason for coming to Uzushio he decided to make use of the ruins and do a side project.

* * *

_Flashback Start_

* * *

Near Ruins of Uzushiogakure – Root Camp – Four months earlier

Naruto sat inside a tent in the camp made by the Root ANBU he had asked Danzo to send. They will be patrolling the area and will become part of the Uzu project he planned on starting. He had just finished writing the seals for his improvised and completed **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (_Summoning: Impure World Resurrection_) when he was interrupted by one of his Root agents.

"Naruto-sama, I bring news regarding the recent medical exams done to our forces. The conditions have not caused any illness or health problems to any of our agents but-"

"But someone was sick. Was his illness treated?" Naruto interrupted. The Root agent shook his head and handed a file over to Naruto. Naruto took the file and read it while the Root agent stood in silence.

"The disease is rare but curable. It is considered untreatable currently because the knowledge on the remedy was lost. It was a bit common during the beginning years of the Clan Wars, however." Naruto spoke after taking a note and writing some things down. "Gather these ingredients and then inject it into his bloodstream. He needs two shots a day for the next eight days. Send my regards to Shin and Sai, you are dismissed."

The agent took the note and left the tent soon followed by Naruto a few minutes later carrying a large scroll and his bag.

* * *

In a clearing near the campsite Naruto took out the bodies of Sakumo Hatake and the Rikudō Sennin out of their sealing scrolls. He started preparing the bodies with chakra receivers and then summoned the King of Hell underneath him. The King of Hell opened its mouth and devoured both bodies in front of it.

Naruto hummed as he sent his Mist flames and chakra through the King of Hell and into his two new paths. The King of Hell then opened its mouth and both paths walked out wearing dark cloaks that shrouded their appearances. The King of Hell disappeared as Naruto landed softly in front of it.

* * *

Naruto walked back into camp with both his paths walking behind him. When he reached the camp the ANBU almost attacked his paths but a hand signal from him stopped them before anything could happen. He stood in front of them where he could be seen and heard clearly.

"From this moment onwards you are now shinobi from Uzushiogakure. You will no longer wear your Root masks unless doing missions as Root agents. Today we will be building the village infrastructure, so I want Doton and Suiton users to come with me. Everyone else will be in charge of packing things up and meeting up with us later. Oh and do not be alarmed by any earthquakes or giant rocks." He finished with a warning as he, his two Paths and the elemental specialists followed him towards the Ruins of Uzushio.

* * *

Outside Ruins of Uzushiogakure – Thirty minutes later

Naruto stood in front of his shinobi again while they stood waiting their orders, both of his Paths behind him; Rikudō near his right and Sakumo to his left.

"What you will be doing is simple. I will clear and provide an area which the Doton users will use to make buildings and other structures. While the Doton users work, the Suiton specialists are going to use every large scale jutsu they know to fill in the area I select after I have placed the Seal Spire." Naruto instructed as he gave his back to them and clapped both hands together.

"**Chibaku Tensei** (_Catastrophic Planetary Devastation_)" Naruto murmured. The shinobi present watched as Naruto separated his hands and held a small back orb floating between them. The orb then flew slowly forward until it hovered somewhere near the other end of the ruins.

"I suggest everyone hold on to something!" As soon as Naruto shouted those words a bright light blinded almost everyone which was followed by a pulling sensation. Debris, earth, water, trees and everything beneath the small orb was attracted with force to it. The shinobi were all channeling chakra to their feet to keep them grounded even as they stayed outside the jutsu's range.

* * *

After a few minutes the only remains of the ruins were a giant crater that was filling with ocean and river water and gigantic orb of earth hovering above said crater. Naruto sat after using so much chakra while Rikudō jumped down with the giant scroll and ran to the center of the crater. Immediately as he arrived, Rikudō did several hand signs and placed his hands just above the water below him. A giant rock pillar rose from beneath the water which seemed to draw in the water to its base in a spiraling motion. Rikudō then opened the big scroll and wrapped it around the pillar and jumped back as the seals activated. The seals were engraved into the pillar as the paper dissolved and fell into the water below.

Naruto stared at the giant rock that floated in the air; he was pleased that his seal worked. "Doton users, that is your designated area; we will be ascending soon and you are not to work beyond the lower half." Naruto smiled as he pointed to the sky. "Suiton users, start filling the crater up." He ordered as he stood up.

He made his way down the crater and stood near Rikudō. He climbed onto Rikudō's back and had both paths stand on top of the Seal Spire. Rikudō placed his palm on top of the spiral and channeled his chakra into it and the earth around it. While Rikudō did the **Doton: Chidōkaku **(_Earth Release: Moving Earth Core_) Naruto was preparing to levitate all three of them to the top of the giant rock as soon as they moved under and Sakumo was applying another seal from a smaller scroll to the top of the Spire.

Just as Rikudō lowered the Seal Spire, water started to swiftly be drawn into the now smaller closed place. Sakumo activated the seal as Naruto made them levitate towards the rock still floating above them. He levitated them to the bottom of the rock where he applied another seal and instead of walking by attaching themselves to the rock, he levitated them again to the top and sat down to look at the scenery.

"The Whirlpool Seal will make a strong maelstrom beneath us, the Water Pillar Seal will mimic and create a **Suiton: Suijinheki** (_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_) which will serve as the bridge and the Barrier Seal underneath the rock will cast a barrier genjutsu to camouflage the village as well as act as support for my **Tōmegane no Jutsu** (_Telescope Technique_) inside the village. I don't have to worry about the seals running out of chakra since I made them to draw out small quantities of Natural Chakra." Naruto spoke as he looked at the barrier surrounding the rock. "Hmm…I better activate the Water Pillar Seal so they know we're still here." He made a strange hand sign and focused.

* * *

Beneath the giant rock a giant whirlpool was present that grew larger as the water level rose. The Seal Pillar already underwater glowed as the top seals activated and created a column of water that rose from the very center of the maelstrom and connected to the bottom of the rock.

Naruto sent Sakumo down to tell the Doton users to climb the column and instruct them on where to start carving and rising earth.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Uzu no Kuni – Uzushiogakure – Present Time

Naruto turned away from the window and sat down in his chair. He had Uzushio running again even if most of his forces were former Root ANBU and few ninja revived through the Edo Tensei. By having so low population, it meant that the village's income was drastically big since they mostly did B-Class to SS-Class missions. He was currently waiting for Madara's report to arrive after he sent him to Kirigakure on a long term mission. He would have gone there himself but a missing Kage would have made people suspicious and guarde so he decided to have Madara pull some strings there. The last thing he needed was to have ANOTHER village after his head as well. He was still thinking on his addition to Konoha's Bingo Book as a B-Class Nuke-Nin; he was confused since he hadn't even gone to the Ninja Academy to be considered a ninja even less a missing one.

As he was looking through his paperwork a knock made him look towards the door. "Enter." He commanded. As soon as he gave the command two figures walked inside. One was a male teenager of about eighteen years with short crimson red hair. The other person was a man with short bright green head and whose body was two toned, one half was black and the other was white.

"Kurama. Zetsu. What a pleasant surprise. I take it your mission to Amegakure was a success?" Naruto asked the duo. "Yes. Although Kurama had to stay outside the village since he was going to be detected by whomever casted the rain, I was able to infiltrate the village and gather information. Hanzo is dead and after digging around I found out their new leader is a person named Pain who was the one to kill him. From what we gathered he is the Rinnegan user, Nagato, from your stories of your previous reincarnations and the one that deals with the masses is that paper woman, Konan." Black Zetsu reported while White Zetsu stayed silent. Kurama sat in a nearby chair as he waited for Zetsu to finish his report.

Naruto stared at both of them in thought before he chuckled. "I think I should make a visit to my old friends." Kurama stood and with Zetsu bowed to Naruto and left through the door leaving a scheming Naruto behind.

* * *

**AN**:I'll be placing the ninjas revived by Edo Tensei as well as the Six Paths down here from now on. I'm going to skip the ritual of the Edo Tensei, it's still the same with the only difference some changes in the seal formula.

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path –?

Asura Path – ?

Deva Path – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path – ?

Naraka Path – ?

Preta Path – Sakumo Hatake

**Edo Tensei:**

Hashirama Senju

Mito Uzumaki

Tobirama Senju

Sakumo Hatake

Uchiha Madara

Rikudō Sennin


	5. Games and Pieces

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

Amegakure – Main Street – One week later - Sunday

A small hooded figure made his way down the street, his hooded black cloak being buffeted by the heavy rain. He walked towards the tallest tower where he was informed that Amegakure's God resided along with his Angel. A small smile could be seen under the hood as the figure approached the building as the rain behind him slowly stopped to fall.

* * *

Amegakure – Pain's Tower – Highest Floor – Seconds Earlier

Konan stood some ways behind the Deva Path of Nagato as he was stopping his **Ukojizai no Jutsu** (_Rain Tiger at Will Technique_) so she could find the intruder inside the village. As soon as the rain stopped she activated her **Shikigami no Mai** (_Shikigami Dance)_ and turned her body into paper butterflies which flew out into the village.

As soon as Konan left, the Deva Path made his way down to the basement where Nagato and the Resting Room for the Paths were located.

* * *

Amegakure – Pain's Tower – Highest Floor – Present

As the Deva Path passed an intersection he bumped into a small hooded form. "Excuse me" "Sorry" Both Deva and Naruto replied at same time and kept walking.

…

Not a minute later both their eyes had widen and abruptly turned towards the other, chakra for their jutsus already being molded. Deva Path created a Chakra Disruption Blade in front of himself while he bellowed. "**Banshō Ten'in** (_Universal Pull_)." Naruto in response made a hand sign. "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet_)" A large amount of water appeared before Naruto which then took the shape of a yellow-eyed water dragon and shot at the Deva Path; Naruto following closely behind the dragon even as he channeled chakra to his feet to fight the attraction.

Deva's eyes narrowed as he braced himself for the water dragon's impact…and was immediately slammed into the wall at the end of the hallway, having not accounted for the additional speed and force provided by his own jutsu to the water dragon. He gritted his teeth as bared the force of the attack and then gasped for breath as he was punched by Naruto in the sternum.

Naruto jumped back and waited for Deva Path to recover. "Well this is a surprise; never thought you would use that body as a Path, Nagato." Naruto commented as he eyed the Deva Path, the body of one of his former lives, Yahiko.

Deva's eyes widen upon Naruto recognizing the body. "**How do you know that name!**" He hissed at the boy. Naruto brought out a small plank of wood and held it in front of himself.

Deva's eyes narrowed when he saw that the side of the plank was red while Naruto smirked. "Did you forget already?" Naruto said while dramatically clutching his chest with his other hand. "I thought you'd remember Jiraiya-sensei's defense system." He said as he turned the plank to the other side, which was white with a frog's picture on it.

"Who **are** you?" Deva asked as he stared blankly at Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto replied while he removed his hood and waited for a reaction. Closing his eyes, Deva contemplated on what to do. "I have heard of you; you are noted as a B-Rank Nuke-nin in Konoha's Bingo Book for theft. I found it a bit skeptical at first since the entry had no info whatsoever on your skills, your rank or on what was stolen. However, how do you know of Yahiko and our old defense system?" At hearing that Naruto grinned and took out a kunai from the bag under his cloak.

"That's not important now is it? What's important is that you and Konan will be working for me as members of the Akatsuki to further my goals." Naruto replied as he rushed towards the Deva Path.

The Path created another Chakra Disruption Blade and blocked the kunai as he stepped to the side. Naruto was confused by the movement, and decided to jump back; just to be at the receiving end of a paper spear to the chest from behind. When Naruto fell he coughed out some blood while a small smile formed on his lips. "Clearly, I must have underestimated both of you. I wonder…will the rain ever stop falling?" Naruto said with his last breath.

* * *

Konan stood next to the Deva Path checking the damage and found that although severely bruised, it was nothing that wouldn't heal over time. "What happened, Nagato?" She asked her long time friend. The Deva Path stared at the body of the boy and then looked towards, his gaze empty. "He was already in the tower when you left. He knew of Yahiko and Jiraiya-sensei, Konan." Konan blinked and stared at the body and then turned to Deva. "Were you able to gather anymore info?" She asked as he saw his eyes widen, whether in surprise or realization she could not tell. "I can't activate my other Paths! Konan, he's her-" He choked out before the Deva Path fell limp.

"Nagato!" She nearly shouted, surprised by his sudden fall. She held the body from falling further and gently laid it down on the ground. She hastily wrapped the body in papers before turning to do the same to the boy's body. Her eyes grew large in surprise and panic as she didn't find it. She recalled Nagato's words before his Path collapsed. '_He's her-'_ Konan quickly levitated the Path's body and rushed down to the basement.

* * *

Amegakure – Pain's Tower – Basement

Konan arrived to find a knocked out Nagato and a giggling hooded Naruto standing over the fallen man. "What did you do to him?" She asked fiercely, her tone was biting and threatening. Naruto chuckled while he turned to face her. "Nothing that you will remember~" He chirped merrily and then giggled again. "Do you find this funny?" Konan snarled, her pretty face twisted in anger. Naruto's giggling diminished but did not stop. "Why yes, yes I do. For calling yourself shinobi you all easily fall for the simplest of tricks." Naruto replied. Konan tried to think on what he meant before realization hit her. "You're not the real one…" Naruto smiled sinisterly to the words and applauded her. "Very well done, you've fallen for the most basic of shinobi traps, Genjutsu." Naruto congratulated her as her vision swam and slowly faded to black, tears falling down her face from the thought of failing her friend.

As Konan dropped to the ground, the real Naruto walked from behind the walker and stood over Nagato. "You've done foolish things friend." He told the sleeping man as inspected the spikes on his back and his emaciated body. "The Juubi's body is not something many people can survive interacting with even though you survived; the way your body is currently marks your punishment. What you did was reckless and idiotic." Naruto scolded as he took out his sealing supplies from his bag. "I think a basic memory altering seal will be enough to have them work for me. I'll add a few fake memories to make them think it was Madara who attacked and persuaded them. I'll need to add the Rikudō Juinjutsu too and then activate it later…sigh…so many things to do." He sulked as he drew the seals on the back of Nagato's neck and then did the same to Konan.

* * *

Amegakure-Kaze no Kuni Border – Monday

The border shared by Kaze no Kuni and Amegakure was one of the areas of Kaze no Kuni that was not a desert. The heavy rains from Ame brought water to the border and resulted in the trees that made up the forest in this side of the country. Naruto walked stealthily among the trees keeping an eye out for any patrols from Sunagakure shinobi.

He paused in mid step and turned towards a tree to his right. "You're early for any reports, did something happened?" Naruto commented to seemingly nobody. He sighed and walked towards the tree and leaned on it.

A part of the tree rippled above him as Zetsu's upper body emerged from it and looked down at Naruto. **"We do not know if you'd find these news urgent or not, **_but we decided to let you know as soon as possible nonetheless._** We were checking up on Kunato Uzumaki and witnessed him being kicked out of the orphanage. **_The Hokage did not take action until a week after."_** "Kurama sends word that he will be early from his diplomatic mission to Nami no Kuni. **Zetsu reported in a serious tone, and waited for Naruto's answer.

"I did not expect Hiruzen to send Kunato to the orphanage considering his lineage, though it was not wrong since he IS an orphan. But to allow Kunato to live on the streets for a week is unforgivable. I warned him of what will happen should Kunato was not taken care of properly." Naruto calmly raged.

"Zetsu, I want you to go back to Uzushio and go to my office. I want you to send the Hyūga security documents to Kumogakure as soon as you can. And under no conditions are you to reveal yourself." Naruto ordered while looking upwards at the plant man. "If I'm correct, the Hokage may not have told his council of the contents of the documents I stole from office in order to not lose more political power than he has already lost. The Hyūga should be celebrating their heir's third birthday soon, which makes this time a perfect opportunity to send Hiruzen a message he won't soon forget." He finished and got back to walking.

"On the other note, tell Kurama that when I get back to Uzushio we'll have some ice cream. And that it's your turn to pick the flavor, Zetsu." He said as he walked out of sight.

"_I wonder if there is human flavored ice cream." _White Zetsu murmured.

"**Don't be stupid, they can't eat humans like we can, so there won't be one."** Black Zetsu scolded his other half.

"_So sad, maybe we could make one?"_

"**Even if we made one, we couldn't share it with them so stop talking about it."**

"_You're no fun. Hmph." _White Zetsu pouted as they merged back into the tree.

* * *

Naruto kept walking until he neared the part of the area where the trees were fewer and the desert could be seen close. He wasn't too fond of the desert but his current goal was to recruit members for Akatsuki. He was interested on a particular nuke-nin from Sunagakure and the rumors behind his techniques.

As he neared the border he stopped as he noticed some birds flying in circles some distance away, just at the start of the desert. He recognized them as Wind Vultures; birds that feasted on travelers who perished in the deserts of Kaze no Kuni. He kneeled down and placed a finger on the ground while concentrating. He sensed only one person ahead and it seemed that he or she was still alive, if only just barely. He decided to check just in case it might provide help in the future.

* * *

Imagine his surprise to find the very man he was trying to find, laying unconscious on top of what looked to be a bulky puppet with a scorpion's tail. Akasuna no Sasori, the creator of the fabled art of the**Hitokugutsu** (_Human Puppets_) and rumored killer of the Sandaime Kazekage. Naruto giggled almost insanely at his luck, which reminded him that he was going to be testing that ability on a casino soon.

Coming back from his fantasizing, Naruto carefully approached the teenager and did a basic diagnosis jutsu. The wound was infected and needed to be treated immediately so he attached chakra strings to the puppet beneath Sasori and moved both back to the forest area where the tress will shade them and provide cover from some of the sand. He started to treat the wound with the **Shōsen Jutsu** (_Mystical Palm Technique)_ and then used some medicines he had in his bag to help prevent another infection. After he applied the last of the medicine, he wrapped the wound in bandages and started to gather wood for a fire. He decided to take a blood sample for later use and to apply his Rikudō Juinjutsu now that the opportunity was presented to him. A few hours after the sun had set Naruto heard his patient wake up and looked at him from the other side of the fire he had built between them.

* * *

Sasori awoke to the feeling of warmth on one side and coldness on the other. He guessed by the coldness that it was near night and that the warmth was of a fire. He groggily opened his eyes and turned to whoever had saved him. To his surprise it was a child, he guessed about 4 years old give or take. "So you're awake." He heard the child speak, which reminded him of his situation. He felt a small tingling sensation on the side of his neck, and felt as if he should know the child in front of him. Seeing as the child was waiting for a response he grunted but that made him flinch from pain from his dry throat. "Water" He mumbled slowly.

Naruto stood up and took out a small canteen from the inside of his bag and handed it to Sasori who accepted it with a nod. Sasori slowly watched as the small child took out a scroll from his bag and started to write in it while humming. As he drank the much needed water, he berated himself for being weak by almost dying in the desert of all places. However, he now owed the child his life even if the child knew nothing of him being a nuke-nin or a ninja. He was about to tell the child what he could do pay him back but was interrupted before he could form the first word. "From now on, you're _mine_." The child whispered silkily as he stood just a few inches in front of Sasori's face, a shiver running down Sasori's back from the surprise of not having sensed the boy's movements and from the words themselves.

"Your art, your soul, your body and everything you are, is mine. As for the prize for saving your life…I'll be taking the body of the Sandaime Kazekage, which I know you possess regardless of the rumors." Naruto said while wearing a cheshire grin, his small hands taking hold of the sides of Sasori's head. It was now that Sasori questioned whether the child before him was the one to save him; from what he remembered, he had an untreated wound which could have been infected by the time he was treated, which meant no ordinary child could have healed that. However, what made his blood chill and at the same time confirmed that in fact what was in front of him was not a normal child, was the intricate web surrounding the both of them closely. A labyrinth made from razor sharp ninja wire and near invisible chakra strings. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' Sasori thought as a whimper escaped him which only made Naruto grin, if possible, to grow wider as he leaned closer. '_A world of trouble and fun._' A voice smoothly answered in his head which proved to be a bit too much for his recently healed self. And so…Akasuna no Sasori, Master Puppeteer, S-Rank Nuke-Nin of Sunagakure and ex-member of the Kugutsu Butai (Puppet Brigade), fell into darkness as he fainted.

* * *

**~Memorial~**

* * *

Flames of Will

Naruto stood in front of Kurama's seal, it was a combination of two Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal) and was left with an opening where the two seals met to let Kurama's chakra seep into Naruto's and increase his reserves little by little as well as to allow Naruto to access Kurama's chakra. Naruto hummed at the rushed sealing design while Kurama stood watching, half bored and half asleep. "Hmm…not exactly master sealing material. With a little work it could become something close to my old seal but this seal will wither slowly away. I'm guessing my seal was too complex for the future generations and by trying to remake it, they instead created the Shishō Fūin and the Shiki Fūjin as a result. While one retained a semblance of the original, the other became a sentient seal which devoured souls and/or chakra." Naruto spoke to Kurama who only yawned and gave Naruto a bored look.

"Lazy fox." Naruto mumbled and went to remove the paper that covered the lock. Before he could take hold of the paper his hand was held in a tight grip and he was pulled away from the seal. Kurama growled maliciously at the one who dared touch his father but quieted down when he took in the figure.

Naruto glared at the hand still holding his, he was a bit peeved to be interrupted. Naruto's Rinnegan and Sharingan activated as they looked at the figure and was not surprised to see Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

Minato studied the child before him and was severly shocked by the two doujutsu that were currently glaring at him. He chuckled to relieve the tension before he spoke. "Taking that paper off is not a good thing, Naruto." He scolded the child before him, wondering if his seal was a bit defective to let the Kyuubi manipulate Naruto to release it. When he focused back on Naruto he found him to be missing and no longer in his grasp. The sound of paper being torn made him turn back to the cage and almost made his heart stop.

While Minato was thinking, Naruto got out of Minato's grasp and walked back to the easily removed the paper while he channeled chakra into the fingers of his other hand and created the chakra seals to make the key that will remove the seal. He lifted his shirt and placed the key on top of the seal on his stomach, he heard the sound of something soft colliding with a hard object, and moved his hand in a twisting motion.

Minato watched in worry and panic as Naruto made the key to the seal and rushed to stop him at his full speed. However, his action was a bit rushed and he forgot one very important vital thing, the Kyuubi was still present. Before he could reach Naruto he crashed into one of the Kyuubi's claw, making an almost squishing sound, which the fox used to block Naruto from Minato.

As the seal dissolved Naruto turned to the now unconscious Minato, lying on the floor. Naruto approached Kurama and grabbed a part of one of his claws tightly. "I used my **Banbutsu Sōzō** (_Creation of All Things_) to make you a new body outside, the body will be basically like your old one with some changes. You will be immortal until you decide you wish to depart to the Pure World. The body is made of human chakra and as such is human, so it might take you a while to get used to it. I'll be taking your Bijuu chakra and will bid farewell to Minato, so go on ahead." Naruto spoked quietly to Kurama as he eyed Minato. Kurama nodded and walked onwards towards the passage to the outer world, leaving behind a mass of chakra the shape of a fox that slowly started to dissipate along the mindscape.

* * *

Naruto moved towards Minato and kicked him lightly in the ribs, causing the man to jolt awake and almost strike Naruto. The mindscape was slowly crumbling due to the removal of the seal while both stood staring at each other. "Do you have any idea what you have done, Naruto?" Minato bellowed over the sound of crumbling stone.

"Shut up. This is MY mind and I don't need you to tell me what I can or cannot do." Naruto countered dismissively. Minato bristled at the tone. "I am you father, young man, and you will show respect towards me." He spoke seriously to Naruto. The child almost snorted at the thought. "You are a remnant of chakra with memories, Minato died that day and he choose the village over family. He chose to be a shinobi first and human second! Neither you or him are my father." Naruto coldly stated. Minato lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Minato whispered solemnly. "You are no longer needed so you should move on." Naruto told the remnant of Minato as it started to slowly disappear.

* * *

As soon as the remnant disappeared he took in the change to the mindscape. While he was talking to Minato it had finished its deconstruction and reconstruction. The first thing Naruto noticed was that the room had expanded greatly and became cilindric. The second thing was that there were a lot of pillars near the walls that held torches of what looked to be colored flames, with each pillar having a different colored flame. The last thing he noted was that at the very center of the room were nine giant black pillars placed in a circle with an ornate chair in the center, one of the pillars was half white and half black. The white half of the pillar seemed to be polished and shone brightly unlike the black half, which seemed to be rough and opaque.

Naruto determined that the white half of the pillar represented Kurama's former yin chakra while the black pillars and the black half represented the chakra of the Bijuu that were not accounted for. He turned towards one of the pillar with torches and noticed a familiar indigo flame burning.

'So I have more than just my Mist Flames…I need to test all these new ones out.' Naruto smiled deviously at that thought while he looked at the various colors of Flames.

* * *

**AN**: Memorials are in essence a sort of flashback. They are part of the story and offer information on things that happened already but passed their time in the timeline. This is the first one and it explains: 1. How Kurama got out of the seal and into a human body. 2. What happened to the seal after Kurama was removed. 3. How Naruto has more than one flame later on.

I'll be placing the ninjas revived by Edo Tensei as well as the Six Paths down here. The ritual of the Edo Tensei has been skipped; however it is still the same with the only difference being some changes in the seal formula.

Added information regarding the Rikudō Juinjutsu.

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path –?

Asura Path – ?

Deva Path – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path – ?

Naraka Path – ?

Preta Path – Sakumo Hatake

**Edo Tensei:**

Hashirama Senju

Mito Uzumaki

Tobirama Senju

Sakumo Hatake

Madara Uchiha

Rikudō Sennin

**Rokudo Juinjutsu:**

-Cause the one bearing the seal to be extremely loyal to Naruto. Effect is similar to **Kotoamatsukami** regarding how loyalty is established.

-Allows Naruto to easily possess the bearers of the seal with his Rokudo Rinne's Deva Path.

-Creates a mind link between seal bearer and Naruto. Similar on how Mukuro talked to Chrome.

-Has storage for Mist and other Flames for Naruto to use while possessing the seal bearer.


	6. Treason

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

**A/N: Fixed time skip, scene regarding Iwa turned into flashback.  
**

* * *

Ne Alpha Base – Orochimaru's Laboratory – Two Years Later

Orochimaru stood smiling in front of the frowning Sandaime Hokage, however the situation did not make the smile benign, but rather mocking. When Sarutobi noticed this his frown deepened and his eyes narrowed toward his stu-_former_ student, he amended.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show up, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru spoke and brought the Hokage back from his thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Orochimaru?" Sarutobi spoke as he gripped Enma tightly in his hands while the Monkey King summon observed. "You need to kill him Sarutobi, he cannot go free." The transformed monkey told his summoner.

Orochimaru chuckled as he heard a scream coming from behind the way Sarutobi had come from. "You should know by now that you were lured here on purpose." He said while smiling in amusement.

"Fu fu fu…Did you really think me incompetent to just apply a cursed seal on Anko and have nobody notice? Or did you imagine that I would be working unaware of your little excursion into my base?" He sneered as he finished speaking but quickly regained his smile as distant explosions and screams reached them.

"I've been two steps ahead of you Sarutobi-sensei and now it's time I take my leave to greener pastures." He stated as he dashed towards the exit. "You can keep whatever is left in here, sensei."

He laughed before twisting his neck unnaturally to evade a lunge from Sarutobi's staff.

His laughter turned into chuckles as he turned to face Sarutobi again.

"You're not going anywhere Orochimaru!" Sarutobi roared at his former student. "Go Enma!"

From the end of the staff Sarutobi was wielding an eye opened while a hand shot out from the staff itself and grabbed Orochimaru's neck, clearly intent on strangling him.

Orochimaru laughed brokenly as he was being choked by Enma, his complexion slowly turning a darkish brown. "You decrepit fool." He wheezed finally as his whole body turned into mud and slowly oozed into the floor.

Sarutobi held back tears for his lost student and another failure as he was being reprimanded by Enma. An ANBU member appeared and kneeled behind him as he stared at the remains of Orochimaru's **Doton Kage Bunshin** (_Earth Release Shadow Clone_).

"Hokage-sama, we've found documents as well as a survivor from a genetic experiment in the lower levels. We have also discovered that Orochimaru had been using funds from Ne as well as using their name to recruit test subjects." The ANBU reported and waited for his superior's command. Sarutobi stood rigid as he gave the ANBU the order to sweep the whole base, every nook and cranny. Sarutobi was then left alone, tears falling down his face as he could no longer hold them back.

* * *

Uchiha Disctrict – Forested Area Near Konoha's Wall – Two Years Later

Naruto stood in front of Itachi Uchiha while wearing his orange mask and his black ninja clothing. He was under a Mist illusion while he had Madara talk with Itachi.

After Danzo learned of the plans for a coup lead by the Uchiha, he started thinking of multiple plans to use to his advantage. He had originally planned to have them join Uzushio but the plan had so many risks and unknown factors that he had to scrap it.

In the end he decided to eliminate the clan and have Itachi join Akatsuki. Danzō had already retrieved Shisui's Sharingan and sent it to Orochimaru, though he was unable to retrieve both of them. He decided to come personally and retrieve the last Sharingan from Shisui but was only able to salvage the body before it got lost in the river; sadly his other eye had already been taken, he suspected by Itachi.

While Madara and Itachi were doing their mission he will be visiting the Naka Shrine where Madara suspected the tablet he had left behind as Rikudō was hidden. He parted ways from the other two and slowly made his way to the shrine, the moonlight illuminating his way.

* * *

Uchiha District – Naka Shrine – Minutes Later

Naruto walked out of the Naraka Shrine with a new addition in hand. He had replaced the stone text with a copy using a Doton jutsu and released the technique on the original stone to retrieve the staff used by Rikudō that was hidden within.

He was met with the silence and darkness of the compound as he slowly made his way towards where Itachi and Madara had met. A few moments later he was witness to the emotional exchange between Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother.

He made note not to include Sasuke into his main plans; perhaps Orochimaru could find some use for the boy like he found use for Deidara by tricking him.

* * *

_Flashback Start_

* * *

One Year Earlier – Iwagakure

A swirling ripple appeared a top one of the cliffs that surrounded Iwagakure, a Sharingan eye the first thing to appear followed by a small body attached to said eye. Naruto stumbled a bit and almost fell as some rubble gave way beneath him. He jumped back while cursing. 'I need more practice with the **Jikūkan Idō** (_Space-Time Migration_) emerging points.

He placed a Mist illusion around himself as he slowly descended the cliff. First he will visit the Tsuchikage Tower and then the Bakuha Butai (Explosion Corps) headquarters.

* * *

Iwagakure – Tsuchikage Tower

Having just arrived at the giant tower of stone, Naruto promptly made himself intangible and phased through the wall.

Appearing inside a vaulted room with scrolls, he released his technique and made himself tangible again, though he still kept active his Mist illusion. He peeked through some of the scrolls and books while sealing those of importance or interest. One of the interesting discoveries was of an old Kinjutsu that created mouths on the body of the user to allow said user to knead their chakra into earthen materials.

After checking all the documents he made himself intangible again and walked through the sealed vault door and into a hallway in search of some stairs.

* * *

Iwagakure – Tsuchikage Tower – Tsuchikage's Office 

Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki, renowned as Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, had just denied an application from the Council regarding the retrieval and execution of Han and Rōshi, the Gobi and Yonbi jinchūrikis.

The civilians were afraid of the Bijuu while the shinobi were wary of their vessel's power; honestly, it gave him a migraine so he decided to send them on long-term missions away from the village to keep them away from the populace.

His door flew open and almost made him stamp an approval on giving the Jounin Lounge a new coffee maker; caffeine is not adequate for shinobi and no amount of whining will change his mind.

Whoever bought that coffee maker will do it with their own money, he thought, because he was not going to use the village funds for such trivial purchases. The only one allowed to buy a trivial things was him and that was because he was the Tsuchikage!

He turned towards the one in front of his desk and was not surprised to see the person in front of him. "What do you want Kurotsuchi? I'm busy." He told his granddaughter with a huff.

Kurotsuchi smiled confidently as she stood in front of Ōnoki. "I want that C-Rank mission you promoside me, Jiji!" She declared while laying her hands on his desk and staring down at him.

Ōnoki huffed again and glared at her. "After all the annoyances you've caused me I should give you a year of D-Ranks!" He declared as he turned his chair and jumped down from it, a cracking sound being made as he stood on the floor. "Ack! My back!" He howled in pain while freezing up.

Kurotsuchi snickered at the old man's pain but it quickly ended when she received a scroll to the face. "Ouch! That hurt you old man!" she yelled indignantly but cheered when she noticed it was a C-Rank mission scroll. "Thanks! See ya later gramps!" She waved as she ran out to get Akatsuchi.

"That insufferable brat, I should have really given her D-Ranks instead but I just know she'll keep annoying me until I give her a C-Rank." He muttered as he rubbed his temples and walked towards the wall table where his tea set was. As he was adding some sugar he heard the door open. "What is it now?" He asked mildly irritated as he tasted the sweetness of the tea.

He didn't hear the person approaching behind him but he did feel the heat and impact from a small explosion to the back of his neck before he fell down dead.

"Sorry old man, but I need something you have, un." The person said as he took out a sealing tag from Ōnoki's pocket.

* * *

_Flashback Interrupted_

* * *

**~Memorial~**

* * *

Budding Son

Naruto was in the lab he had built inside the Uzukage Tower, surrounded by many plants of different kinds which were placed in an arc on a terraced garden around his work table. It had been a few days since construction of Uzushio had ended and he decided to start on some tests he came up with after he had revived Madara.

He was currently working on mixing the DNA of Madara and Hashirama together to see its effects on each other, Orochimaru had already tested that it was possible to give someone a lone bloodline so see if two bloodlines were possible. Surprisingly, they merged together but Madara's DNA was quickly overpowered by Hashirama's energized cells which turned the whole thing into seeds. This new batch looked promising as he had merged his own DNA with that of Madara's before merging it with Hashirama's afterwards.

The result ended in creating a black and white sludge as the cells had successfully merged but had violently separated afterwards, which caused him great amusement. Maybe they were rejecting themselves from beyond the grave.

He dumped the organic matter into one of the high garden beds and decided to keep experimenting later.

* * *

Uzushiogakure – Uzukage Tower – Nighttime

Inside the darkened laboratory a figure moved sluggishly towards the door, the garden behind it barren from any plants. It made its way towards the upper floors as it gained more mobility.

Naruto was asleep when he was suddenly awakened, kunai in hand and sitting upon his bed, taking a look around his room. A shadowed form was in front of the door, the lack of light not giving details of the figure that by shape he deemed male.

The presence had woken him from his dreams, he thought as he gathered back his thoughts from dreamland.

While lost in his thoughts, the figure rushed forward with a shout and Naruto prepared to strike; only to become frozen as he registered what the person had shouted. Naruto, in his frozen state, was tackled back into laying on the bed as the person on top of him kept chanting in happiness, the voice eerily dual toned. "**T**_o_**u**_s_**a**_n_!" At that moment Naruto decided to take a different approach with his tests.

* * *

**AN**: Memorials are in essence a sort of flashback. They are part of the story and offer information on things that happened already but passed their time in the timeline. In this memorial Zetsu is born! And why Naruto later had Danzo use modified body parts for his **Izanagi**.

I'll be placing the ninjas revived by Edo Tensei as well as the Six Paths down here. The ritual of the Edo Tensei has been skipped; however it is still the same with the only difference being some changes in the seal formula.

Updated Six Paths and Edo Tensei Collection.

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path –?

Asura Path – Sandaime Kazekage

Deva Path – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path – ?

Naraka Path – ?

Preta Path – Sakumo Hatake

**Edo Tensei:**

Hashirama Senju

Mito Uzumaki

Tobirama Senju

Sakumo Hatake

Madara Uchiha

Rikudō Sennin

Hanzō

Sandaime Kazekage

Shisui Uchiha

**Rokudo Juinjutsu:**

-Cause the one bearing the seal to be extremely loyal to Naruto. Effect is similar to **Kotoamatsukami** regarding how loyalty is established.

-Allows Naruto to easily possess the bearers of the seal with his Rokudo Rinne's Deva Path.

-Creates a mind link between seal bearer and Naruto. Similar on how Mukuro talked to Chrome.

-Has storage for Mist and other Flames for Naruto to use while possessing the seal bearer.


	7. Tricks and Dreams

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Princess Tutu or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

_Flashback Resumed_

* * *

Iwagakure – Tsuchikage Tower

"Sorry old man, but I need something you have, un." Deidara said as he took out a sealing tag from Ōnoki's pocket.

He had come prepared with a bag of metal pellets to coat with his Bakuton (Explosion Release) chakra in the case that he had to use overwhelming explosions to kill Ōnoki and any other shinobi that were to be present in the office with the old man. He was slightly in disbelief that it only took just one pellet to the back of his neck to kill the old geezer.

He chuckled at the thought of anyone finding out; Ōnoki will roll in his grave for eternity from the shame. "That's what you get for being an art-hating sack of wrinkles!" He told the corpse before turning towards the door to leave.

* * *

He was surprised to see a blond haired boy staring at him with a blank look. "You do know that they'll send ANBU Hunter-nin after you, don't you?" The child asked him. Deidara narrowed his eye at the kid as he reached for a metal pellet. "Unless of course… you let me take the blame for killing him. I'm already wanted in Konoha so adding Iwa to the list won't bother me much. Actually, that might help me a lot later on." Deidara blinked, completely shocked that the kid actually **wanted** to be hunted down by two major villages.

"Are you crazy? You actually want to be hunted down like an animal by two of five major militaries?" Deidara shouted at the blond boy only to blink at not finding him in front of him anymore.

"Oi! Where are you brat?" He looked around and checked behind the door only to fume at finding the boy pocketing something in a bag while standing over the dead Tsuchikage. "Get away from there, baka!" Deidara yelled as he tried to grab the boy only to give a yelp as he phased through him and fell down on top of Ōnoki's corpse. "Ahhh! What the hell?"

He turned back to the boy only to see him rub the back of his neck in what he figured was embarrassment. "Sorry, it's become sort of instinct. So it's decided! I'll take the blame for you." Naruto declared with confidence and a shining smile.

"In exchange, you'll join my organization in a few years time." The boy said as the smile turned into one that was commonly used in pleasant greetings.

Deidara snorted. "As if a kid like you could be a leader of anything. Now go away, I need get rid of the art-hating geezer's body, un." He told the boy snidely as he took out a handful of metal pellets from his bag.

"I don't wanna. I want to see your so called art, I bet it sucks." Naruto said seriously. Deidara froze and then turned to the boy with a smile full of killing intent. "To see art, you have to feel art. And true art… is an explosion! Here have a taste!" Deidara lectured the boy before throwing the handful of explosives at the boy while jumping backwards and crouching behind Ōnoki's desk.

As the bombs neared Naruto, Deidara made a handseal and focused his chakra. This caused the pellets to glow brightly just as they reached Naruto's face causing a big explosion that blew up part of the wall and made half the door blast off its hinges. The explosion brought dirt and debris into the air and left burn marks on the ground. As the smoke cleared Deidara cautiously got up from his shielding place and searched for the remains of the boy.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stood seated in the middle of the scorch marks on the floor. Now that Deidara caused such a big explosion someone will surely come and make sure the Tsuchikage was fine. That meant that his time was up and he needed to leave.

'But first…' He thought as he took out the scroll with the forbidden jutsu he had found in the vault. "If you call that art I don't want to meed or be an artist now, you art is lacking." Naruto said mockingly as he threw the scroll at Deidara's face.

Deidara caught it smoothly and narrowed his eye at the boy. "What's this, un? And how did you survive my art?" He questioned the other blonde.

"Your art is a failure, maybe that scroll will help you actually do something decent." Naruto said uninterested which caused Deidara to glare at him in anger for insulting his art.

"Makes me wonder how you even made it as a shinobi…" The blonde murmured but was still heard by Deidara who took out another handful of pellets and threw them at the blond.

Before the smoke cleared Deidara already had a bunch of pellets ready in case the kid had escaped his explosives again. When the smoke cleared he found himseelf in front of Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi who were already in battle stances, which caused him to immediately freeze up. He unfroze as he heard the kid's voice from behind him. "You're so weak you couldn't even protect your precious Tsuchikage."

Kutostuchi gasped before she screamed as she saw Ōnoki's body on the ground, recovering from her shock she tried to rush at Naruto intending to avenge her grandfather. Akatsuchi hastily tackled her down as he kept an eye on the blonde boy. "Calm down, Kurotsuchi. You'll get killed if you rush at him."

Deidara turned and faced the boy as he mentally stocked his pellet reserves, his thoughts now focused on what to do in case the other two decided to attack him.

Naruto smiled sinisterly as he crossed both his arms in front of himself. "Remember this day Iwa-nin, this is the day you failed to protect your leader." He said as he leaned on the balls of his feet and leaned back. "This is the day I, Naruto Uzumaki, will escape Iwa after killing the Tsuchikage. Goodbye~" With those parting words he fell backwards while his body started to slowly disappear into the wind as if it were made of mist.

* * *

In another part of Iwagakure another incident had taken place between a tricked maiden, a young medic and a sly snake.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kumogakure – One Year After Uchiha Massacre

Ten year old Naruto Uzumaki walked among the busy merchants and shinobi of Kumo as they prepared for the one of their major celebrations which was to take place the next day. The celebration in question was a traditional festival in which they will honor past legends and heroes, such as the Gold and Silver Brothers Ginkaku and Kinkaku, the Sandaime Raikage and the previous jinchūriki's among many others.

He kept his chakra at a civilian level as he made his way towards the main hotel. He will have a look around and relax a bit before joining the festivities.

After watching the people place stands and the ninja rehearse for their performances the next day Naruto made it back to his hotel room as the last of the sun's light vanished and darkness had completely spread over the village. He took a bath and changed his clothes after he closed the blinds of the window. He did the hand seals for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (_Summoning Technique_) and placed his hands on the ground in front of his bed.

With a poof of smoke stood two figures shrouded by a faded blue cloak with the new symbol of Uzu no Kuni on the back of said cloaks. The new symbol consisted of three whirpool symbols from the Uzumaki Clan placed together inside a triangle. Naruto stared at the new arrivals for a second before he went to a table and retrieved a metal ring and his sealing equipment. As he started to draw symbols around his room, the other two figures snuck out through the door.

* * *

While Naruto prepared his room for his technique, the other two figures had snuck to the roof where one proceeded to become invisible and the other summoned a giant chameleon and jumped into its mouth as the animal also disappeared.

* * *

Back in his room Naruto was thinking about the usefulness of his two new paths, one he got after he infiltrated Iwa a second time while the other was retrieved by Madara after he returned from his mission in Kirigakure when it ended with the death of the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, whose blood Madara was able to retrieve.

* * *

Kumogakure – Raikage Tower – Hero Festival Day

It was a sunny morning when Cee greeted Mabui as he stepped into the Raikage's Office. Today he was tasked with guarding the Raikage and helping him with his daily tasks. He scratched the side of his neck as he entered the room and quickly saluted his superior. "Reporting for duty, Raikage-sama." He said as he made his presence known.

The Raikage raised his head and locked at him before he huffed and continued writing. "Sort all of those." **A** grumbled as he pointed a mountain of paperwork sitting neatly on a desk near the door. Cee sighed as he went towards the desk and started to sort each document one by one.

Halfway through the pile of paperwork an explosion rocked the Raikage Tower while making said paperwork pile crumble into a small mountain. Cee stood on alert and prepared his sensing technique as the Raikage stood abruptly from his chair. "What was that? Find the source of that racket now!" Cee replied in affirmative as he started the technique and searched the whole area surrounding the tower.

He soon found the source of the explosion and its origin. He turned pale as he turned to towards **A**. "The explosion came from the underground Treasure Chambers...it's just one intruder but they've already breached the room. H-he…he also has the Sandaime Raikage's Urn." He reported with trepidation.

There was silence in the room when it was interrupted by Mabui rushing inside to check on the Raikage. "WHAT? That teme!" **A** bellowed in rage.

"Umm…please excuse me." She excused herself curtly as she quickly fled after seeing the enraged Raikage, sensing the grand killer intent he was releasing. Her leave saved her from the debris that used to be doors as **A** rushed towards the underground Treasure Chamber. "I'll kill him!"

* * *

Kumogakure – Raikage Tower – Treasure Room

Naruto hummed a tune as he played with the urn that held the Sandaime Raikage's sealed body while he waited for **A** to show up; unlike the other villages Kumo had their Fuinjutsu Masters seal the bodies in urns instead of placing them in coffins or tombs. It saved space and very few knew Fuinjutsu Masters were able make a key to open them.

A rumbling interrupted his humming as the doors in front of him were blasted open, both of the thick wooden doors crackling with residual electricity from the Raikage's **Raiton no Yoroi** (_Lightning Release Armor_) as they crashed onto the ground.

"Where are you teme?" **A** roared as he surveyed the room. As he laid his eyes on the boy in the center of the room he blinked before his rage came back at the sight of the brown urn labeled with the words 'third' on it.

"Good of you to come, I was getting tir-" Naruto was interrupted by a lightning infused fist which smashed him into the wall some feet behind him. He coughed out some blood before he fell to the ground, holding his head. "Ow! That hurt you dummy!" He shouted angrily at the older man. The Kage huffed as he tied the urn to his belt as he approached the kneeling blonde boy.

**A** lifted the boy up with both hands and took pleasure when the boy winced from the combination of his strong grip and the lightning armor he still had activated. "You shouldn't underestimate me, brat. Stronger people have tried to steal the treasures of Kumo, what made you think you would get away with it?" **A** snarled before he squeezed harder as he heard the brat laugh.

Naruto let out a chuckle before he spoke. "Hey, hey…don't you think it's funny how no one is around? Neither Jounins, ANBU or any shinobi…the Raikage Tower was attacked…so why is-"

"-there no one here! Teme, what have you done?" **A** said in angered shock as he squeezed harder making Naruto let out a whimper. With the whimper came the arrival of Darui and Cee as they barged in through the opened entrance, both gasping for breath and looking exhausted. "Raikage-sama! It's an emergency! The village is under attack by a blonde boy and his summon! And all of the high ranked forces are trying to isolate and trap the lower ranked forces and civilians!"

**A** shook in rage as he turned to the duo. "Why are you trying to isolate them? Get the lower ranked forces to help and get the civilians to the shelter!"

Cee and Darui bowed their heads in defeat as Cee spoke. "They've been turned into monster crows, Raikage-sama. With Bee-sama out of the village the Giant Raven was able to use a technique that turned our people into crows, though it hasn't moved from its place at the gates. We think it's supporting a barrier as we can't communicate with the border patrols."

Naruto took this moment to laugh, what little he could while still in the grip of the Raikage. "Try to guess what the main objective is, Raikage-sama." He grinned at **A** before he was lifted upwards which caused him to yelp.

"Teme! You're dead! **Raigā Bo**-"

"**Bunshin Daibakuha** (_Clone Great Explosion_)"

The powerbomb maneuver was cancelled by the explosion of the clone which sent the Raikage flying between Cee and Darui and outside the chambers. Thanks to his **Raiton no Yoroi** he was left unscathed but disoriented. He slowly stood up as Darui and Cee stood in front of him. "Where is the other one?" He asked while wincing as his vision spun.

"He was last reported heading towards the giant summon at the main gate." Darui reported as Cee checked the Raikage for wounds. "We're going there now!" **A** commanded as he ran outside, Darui following. Cee hesitated and looked back towards the Treasure Room as he rubbed the side of his neck. He turned away from the room and quickly caught to the others as they exited the tower.

* * *

Kumogakure – Main Gate

**A** had just arrived in front of the enemy summon, a Giant Raven. The giant bird was the cause to having half his people turned into monsters and that thought only made him angrier than before which made his armor technique start to spark small shocks around him. Darui jumped down behind the Raikage careful from the stray shocks and noted that the area had been cleared which meant they could attack the beast without worry of too much collateral damage.

Strangely enough the Main Gates were intact as the giant summon stood just outside them, its wings spread wide along the walls as they created a dark barrier over the village. On top of the bird's head stood Naruto as he looked down where the Raikage had arrived.

**A** took this time to notice that Cee had not arrived yet. "Darui, where is Cee?" He growled as he saw the smug grin on Naruto's face from below. "He was just behind us, Raikage-sama." Darui replied before looking behind him. What he found behind made him pale.

Cee stumbled slowly towards the duo as he was being followed by what could only be called an army of crow people. They slowly approached as they called out to the monster raven.

Cee made it to Darui's side and leaned on a wall as he tried to get his breath back. "The other shinobi got turned into crows shortly after you left the tower, they also released the others. I don't think I can go on much longer." He rubbed the side of his neck roughly before his hand was grabbed by Darui; startled he turned to his partner. "What is it?"

"There is something on your neck…" Darui said apprehensively.

"I think it's a seal!" Darui exclaimed after having examined it more closely. However, just as he said this the monstrous raven gave a roar which caused them to cover their ears. The barrier above them started to crack and fall to show not the clear sky above them but an endless abyss of darkness.

"**Ahhh**!" Cee shouted in fear as he looked at his hand covered in cracks. "What's happening to me?" He yelled before he turned to Darui for help, the other shinobi unsure on what to do in this situation.

Above them Naruto watched content as the end of the act was drawing near. He heard some yelling and noticed **A** performing hand seals for what he thought was a Raiton jutsu.

The cracks from the barrier spread to the village causing the buildings and mountains to crack. As that happened the crow people started to gather around the trio before everything went silent and still after Naruto's words.

* * *

_"It's time to wake up from your dream."_

* * *

Sound rushed back upon them and with a resounding crash the world around them broke and fell into darkness.

* * *

Kumogakure – Festival Day

As the sun rose the people of Kumo woke up screaming while the shinobi woke up in attack mode. Every single person in the village started to tremble from recollection of their collective nightmare.

The shinobi soon were then forced to go beyond their abilities as they tried to calm down the panicked population. Just as they had calmed the majority they were sent into a frenzy by a roar that originated from the Raikage Tower.

"THEY ARE WHAT?"

* * *

That marked the day Naruto gained his SS-Rank for stealing the Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu (Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths) and the Sandaime Raikage's Urn by placing a whole village in an unprecedented genjutsu.

The attack in the dreaming genjutsu killed those devoured by the initial appearance of the monster raven while others were injured as they inherited their wounds from their dream, some of them caused by their transformed companions. The only shinobi unaccounted for was the Jounin, Cee.

Naruto's rise in rank got the attention of other countries (as there had not been another SS-Rank Shinobi since the Yondaime Hokage) but unsurprisingly enough only rumors of a new high ranked shinobi reached Hi no Kuni.

* * *

**A/N: **This really took a lot out of me, hope you all like it. Updated Paths and Edo Tensei collections. The genjutsu was inspired by the final episodes of Princess Tutu. For those who don't have an idea who the paths were they are now complete, though they lack certain information. There won't be no more new additions to the Edo Tensei collection until farther in the future; there are about 4 missing currently. Uzu no Kuni symbol can be found in link in my profile.

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path –Nidaime Mizukage

Asura Path – Sandaime Kazekage

Deva Path – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path – Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mū

Naraka Path – Sandaime Raikage

Preta Path – Sakumo Hatake

**Edo Tensei:**

Hashirama Senju

Mito Uzumaki

Tobirama Senju

Sakumo Hatake

Madara Uchiha

Rikudō Sennin

Hanzō

Sandaime Kazekage

Shisui Uchiha

Ōnoki

Mū

Nidaime Mizukage

Yagura

Sandaime Raikage

**Rokudo Juinjutsu:**

-Cause the one bearing the seal to be extremely loyal to Naruto. Effect is similar to **Kotoamatsukami** regarding how loyalty is established.

-Allows Naruto to easily possess the bearers of the seal with his Rokudo Rinne's Deva Path.

-Creates a mind link between seal bearer and Naruto. Similar on how Mukuro talked to Chrome.

-Has storage for Mist and other Flames for Naruto to use while possessing the seal bearer.


	8. Waves

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

Konohagakure – Two Years Later - Noon

Sarutobi sat in front of his desk drinking some tea after having finished his lunch. It was a much needed break from all the paperwork he had to do which kept increasing, more so in the last few months.

A year ago Jiraiya had dashed into his office through the window, spouting nonsense about how Orochimaru kept evading him, how big Tsunade's boobs had gotten, a massive company that even his best sources couldn't get info on and that Naruto had gotten into the Global Bingo Book as an SS-Rank while traumatizing all of Kumogakure.

The Global Bingo Book was where the Kages and a majority of Kage level shinobi were added for their overwhelming power. Hashirama and Madara are prime examples that still had their names written in it even though they were already dead.

Though at first he thought Jiraiya had gone mad and had the ANBU detain him before he hurt himself, it turned out all the things he was rambling about were actually his report which he explained with more detail when he calmed down. He learned about the new company that was expanding across the Elemental Nations and was stumped that he didn't notice they already had shops set up inside Konoha. He needed to pay more attention to his paperwork and what he was approving, he concluded.

Jiraiya had discussed that the sudden dip in the economy wasn't limited to Konoha but all of the major and minor villages. He had found out that Orochimaru had joined a mercenary group, which was the reason for the dip in the job requests the past months, but couldn't find any more information regarding them so he had kept tailing his former friend while gathering info on his runaway godson.

Jiraiya also told him how the rumors of Uzugakure and Uzu no Kuni were actual facts when he went to the island and was not even able to reach land because of the impossible barrier surrounding it. He tried sending summons but they wouldn't go near the thing and quickly dispelled saying it was not something they could mess with. The return of Uzu was a worrying thing and Jiraiya suspected that Naruto might have joined them if they ever located or stumbled upon him; the Uzumaki Clan was their founding clan after all.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he opened a file he had received earlier. "You better take care of those genin, Kakashi-kun." He said as he read the reread the report about the capture of the C-Rank Nukenin from Kirigakure, Meizu and Gōzu.

* * *

Unknown Location – Same Time

Six figures sat around a rectangular table in a shadowed room, carved into the table was an intricate seal that projected an image above it to all present. At the end of the table was a man with shoulder length hair, his other features blurred by the use of the **Gentōshin no Jutsu **(_Magic Lantern Body Technique_). His eyes drowsily stared at the projection from the table's seal.

To his right sat a redhead with long hair who was staring at the projection with utter boredom, the one next to the redhead watched the projections with a keen eye. On the other side of the table, directly across from the redhead, was a man with waist-length black hair who spoke to his white haired companion in a hushed tone. Both of them paid no attention to the projection and did not seem like they would any moment.

Movement from the head of the table caught their attention and silenced the two whispering. "I have been brought news from my informant earlier today. Oonoki's son, Kitsuchi, seems to have been officially instated as the Yondaime Tsuchikage after two years of unofficially running Iwagakure." The young man spoke before chucking at the end. The others smiled in amusement or just stared in boredom.

"However, that is where the good news end." This caused everyone's eyes to harden as they prepared for the coming bad news.

"It has come to my attention that Nami no Kuni is being bled dry from its resources by a man named Gato. From the information in our files, he was one of yours." He stated as he turned to the white haired man.

"I recognize the name. If I remember correctly it was a few months after the main building of corporation headquarters was finished, I sent him out to Nami no Kuni to start the base work for our future expansions." The white haired man spoke in reminiscence.

"I come to the conclusion that the trash took the funds for the project and invested them to further his own purposes; if you command me I'll gladly dispose of him, Naruto-sama." He spoke, voiced filled with disgust and discontent.

Naruto looked at young man before he leaned forward and smacked him on the back of the head. This caused the young man to blush from embarrassment as the other five members quietly sniggered. Sending the others a glare when it seemed they wouldn't stop laughing after a while, he addressed his young subordinate. "Your arrogance will get you killed one day Kimimaro, keep it in line."

Turning back to the matter at hand he spoke to those gathered. "Gato and Nami are small tasks but vital nonetheless in our plans and since the one's present here besides Kurama-" He inclided his head towards the redhead. "-and Kimimaro-" This time he turned towards the white haired boy. "-don't have a positive public view and can't reveal their connections, it leaves me with no choice. You'll have to go to and establish control in Nami, Kimimaro."

He sighed and turned to the one eldest in the group. "I want you to collaborate with Zetsu and find out what happened to the representative we sent to Yuki no Kuni last month. You are to take Hidan with you and if Pain asks tell him you are after some bounties." The man turned to Naruto with a small glare and was about to open his mouth in protest before being cut off.

"Knowing his blind devotion Hidan will slaughter my subordinates for even breathing in the same room as me, so you **will** take him with you, Kakuzu." Naruto leaned forward as he gave Kakuzu a look that promised pain.

"This meeting is adjourned. You may go back to your tasks." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair and watched them leave. "Orochimaru, you stay." The others gave the man a quick look before leaving or vanishing.

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

Nami no Kuni – Unfinished Bridge – One week later

Kimimaro had just arrived to the bridge before a heavy mist gathered around the area. Earlier today he had arrived at the island and asked the locals about the economic status of the country. Many held their tongues but he was able to learn that the report given to his master was correct in its severity. Moments earlier he had stumbled upon a young boy running towards the village shouting about ninjas needing help. It disgusted him; whatever ninja needed help from civilians to fight was lower than trash.

As he calmly walked towards the end of the bridge, ignoring the people lying unconscious or dead, two figures became clearer as he drew closer. He could make out a pink haired girl whose low chakra made him scoff and an old man whom the girl seemed to be protecting. He heard the sounds of battle ahead and a sort of malignant energy present in the air.

He slowly approached the duo and placed his hand on the man's shoulder to gain his attention.

"_AAAHHHH!_" The man screamed which caused the girl to scream as well before both turned around and froze up.

Kimimaro frowned. "Are you the bridge builder Tazuna?"

"Y-yeah that's me. What do you want? Are you a ninja?" Tazuna replied nervously while the girl stayed frozen.

"I am Kimimaro and I have come on orders from my master to establish relations with Nami as well as take care of certain mistakes which we recently just uncovered." Kimimaro said.

"Are you with Gato?!" Tazuna asked now with terror, this made the girl to snap out of her frozen state and stand in front of Tazuna. She raised the kunai in front of herself with shaking hands as he whole body trembled.

Kimimaro's frown came back full force. "I am the Vice President of Uxu Corporation. I am not with that trash you call Gato, I am actually here to dispose of him." His face showing nothing but disgust. "That trash tricked us and used the money we gave him to expand our company into Nami on taking over the island."

* * *

Slowly the mist started to lift as the sounds of clapping reached their ears. In front of Kimimaro on his left stood a white haired man wearing a mask to cover the lower half of his face. His arm was running through another man's chest while covered in lightning, the other man had his face covered in bandages and his arms were torn by what appeared to be bites. "Zabuza-sama!"

An effeminate boy appeared next to dying man's side as the white haired man removed his arm and stepped back. He noticed a boy wearing an orange tracksuit approaching in a daze while carrying a raven haired boy in his arms.

While the effeminate boy and the one called Zabuza had their silent conversation he found the source of the clapping to be his target.

Gato stood at the end of the bridge, behind him were a hundred mercenaries that he suspected the trash had hired. The white haired man, Kakashi, if what the pink haired girl whispered was any indication, was eyeing him wearily as he moved forward towards Gato.

He frowned when Gato smirked and started spouting off about tricking Zabuza and mocking him for failing on taking out the bridge builder. Kimimaro moved closer before doing a vertical swipe with his right hand. "Trash like you should keep quiet and die."

* * *

Gato glared at the bone user before the memory of who he was hit him. His face contorted in terror before he fell backwards, coughing up blood as he was killed by five finger bullets to his vitals. The mercenaries took a step back afraid from the quick death before they got their courage back and started to move forward to try to kill their client's killer.

Kimimaro's frowned deepened at their idiocy before he spun and shot a barrage of finger bullets at the mercenaries and killed all hundred of them. "Trash will never learn." He sighed as he stopped spinning and went back towards the now pale group of shinobi and Tazuna.

Kimimaro approached Tazuna while ignoring the other shinobi. "I'll meet up with you later to discuss business, does tomorrow sound well?" "You're a Kaguya, aren't you?" Kimimaro turned to Kakashi, his face impassive. "That's rather obvious, is it not?" Kakashi frowned beneath his mask but shrugged and took out his orange book. Kimimaro turned back to Tazuna and was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"You're that boy…the boy Zabuza-sama and I met in Mizu no Kuni." Haku asked, a bit doubtful since their meeting took place a long time ago. Kimimaro looked back and stared at Haku for some time before he turned back and started walking back to the village, the crowd that had gathered after killing the mercenaries giving him a large berth as he silently moved. "If you need some place to go, meet me tomorrow with Tazuna." He said before he went out of Haku's hearing range.

Two days later Kimimaro left Nami with Haku after getting confirmation from Uxu Headquarters on the new projects and shops to be started in the island.

* * *

**A/N: **Didn't really enjoy writing this chapter…might have been mood swings or lack of interest in it…anyway hope you all like it. Depending on what happens and what crazy idea I may come up with, a Memorial for Kakuzu might appear or not. Hidan will receive one, just need to polish the idea a bit more.

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path –Nidaime Mizukage

Asura Path – Sandaime Kazekage

Deva Path – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path – Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mū

Naraka Path – Sandaime Raikage

Preta Path – Sakumo Hatake

**Edo Tensei:**

Hashirama Senju

Mito Uzumaki

Tobirama Senju

Sakumo Hatake

Madara Uchiha

Rikudō Sennin

Hanzō

Sandaime Kazekage

Shisui Uchiha

Ōnoki

Mū

Nidaime Mizukage

Yagura

Sandaime Raikage

**Rokudo Juinjutsu:**

-Cause the one bearing the seal to be extremely loyal to Naruto. Effect is similar to **Kotoamatsukami** regarding how loyalty is established.

-Allows Naruto to easily possess the bearers of the seal with his Rokudo Rinne's Deva Path.

-Creates a mind link between seal bearer and Naruto. Similar on how Mukuro talked to Chrome.

-Has storage for Mist and other Flames for Naruto to use while possessing the seal bearer.


	9. Chūnin Exams I

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

**A/N: The events of the wave mission ended last chapter. Update: Fixed the names for feudal lords.  
**

* * *

Konohagakure Gates - Two Months Later

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure, the birds were singing, the children were playing and part of the council was gathered outside tired from greeting the dignitaries and other influential people that will be observing the Chūnin Selection Exams. Contrary to popular belief the very influential clients do not arrive at the late stages of the exams but actually arrive with the entrants to observe their potential.

Sarutobi and the Elders Danzō, Koharu and Homura were forced to greet the clients as the teams that accompanied them went their way to sightsee or rest before the start of the exam. They had just greeted the Daimyō of Kaze no Kuni and their team and were about to return to the Council Chambers to attend the jōnin meeting when the chūnin guards signaled a new arrival.

A carriage guarded by four cloaked and masked shinobi approached. Leading them was a trio of miniature masked shinobi somewhat resembling the guards and what appeared to be a baby with short red hair sitting on the bulkiest one's shoulder. As they approached, the Hokage stood forward and addressed them.

"Welcome esteemed guests to Konohagakure no Sato." He exclaimed cheerily before his eyes became wide as he saw the symbol upon the carriage.

The four shinobi guarding the decorated carriage made no comment and stood guard silently while the genin from the team tilted their heads to the side. "We are greatly pleased to be here, Hokage-dono." Surprisingly it was the baby that spoke, which caused Sarutobi's mouth to fall open in shock and fall into a silent stare.

Surprisingly, Danzō stepped forward and diverted their attention. "I see the rumors are true… we heard months ago of a _very_ young assassin that had gained quite the reputation by using strange ninjutsu while having the appearance of a baby."

The baby nodded his head. "You are very knowledgeable for gaining such recent information so quickly. I am the Jōnin sensei of Uzugakure's team, Kurama." He turned his head towards the carriage suddenly, his red eyes boring into the very wood of the carriage. "Our daimyō wants to join the others in overseeing the aspiring shinobi so we'll take our leave now. Where will the first exam take place?" The baby asked, his red eyes looking uninterested upon the village before him.

The now composed Hokage frowned as he processed the information. "If you take the main road you should arrive at the Hokage Tower, the exams will be held on the 3rd floor of the Academy which is adjacent to the tower. The Jōnin will be gathering on the room next to the examination room."

The baby nodded before he motioned for the bulky young man he was sitting on to go forward.

* * *

Sarutobi approached one of the guards as Danzō and the advisors talked among themselves. "The daimyōs will be gathering at the Hokage Residence." The guard shifted before signaling the others with an unknown signal. A raspy voice spoke from behind the mask as it stared blankly towards Sarutobi. "Where is the mansion located?"

Sarutobi looked slightly worried from the guard's raspy tone before he dismissed it, it was not his problem to deal with. "It is near the Hokage Tower, it is the largest and tallest building."

The guard bowed before retaking his place and with the others disappeared in a **Shunshin** (_Body Flicker Technique_), taking the carriage with the daimyō along.

Turning back to his old acquaintances his face hardened as he was met with similar serious faces. "I think they were legitimate shinobi from Uzu. I could not sense any chakra from within the daimyō's carriage and the sealing methods used for such high-class chakra concealing seals were trademark of the nation."

"There is also the matter of that Kurama. I suggest we up the security and keep an eye out just in case they hold us ill will. The daimyō's guards also make me uneasy…" Danzō, the ever paranoid, suggested which was met with nods of approval from Homura and Koharu.

Sarutobi sighed before turning to walk back to the Tower. "Very well, I'll have the chūnin and jōnin alerted of their new duties."

* * *

Konoha - Hokage Residence – Outside

The guards appeared right outside the mansion and startled some passing civilians from their unexpected arrival. What appeared to be a jōnin wearing dark sunglasses landed in front of the entrance to the mansion. "I have received news of your arrival. I am Aoba Yamashiro and will be attending to your stay during these exams. Is there anything you would like to order before the first stage of the exam begins?"

The same guard that talked to Sarutobi walked forward and stood in front of the carriage's door, he opened it and held his hand out for the person inside.

Aoba waited with anticipation to see who the daimyō of Uzu no Kuni was. The first thing he noticed was the height of the person though he paid it no mind as he had seen various people of short stature. The next aspects to make his notice were blond hair partly hidden under the expected daimyō's headwear; an eye patch over the left eye which his mind supplied must be the same blue as the right one, and finally the whisker marks on his cheeks before his brain flat lined. "Y-you're…!"

Having just gotten down from the carriage, Naruto turned towards the ashen jōnin. "Is there a problem, Aoba-san?" He stoically asked.

Aoba straightened before he replied in a more professional manner. "No sir! You just reminded me of someone…"

Naruto eyed him warily before he nodded. "Good, now to answer what you asked before…" Aoba tried to recall what he had asked and had just remembered before he heard Naruto speak.

"I'd like you to bring me 30 orders of dango from the best place you know…oh and a pot of hot tea." Naruto said while grinning, somehow making chills go down Aoba's spine from fear or anxiety was not to be known.

"Also, make sure not to confuse people with others, Aoba-san. It could lead to unsavory situations." Having nothing else to say Naruto made his way inside, his guards in formation around him.

Aoba slumped in relief and scratched his head as he thought of where to go to get the order filled. He promptly facepalmed as he needed to give the urgent news of the identity of Uzu no Kuni's daimyō to the Hokage.

He left by the use of the **Shunshin** (_Body Flicker Technique_) to report as well as to get the dango ordered on his way. He loathed to admit it but the kid's shift in mood outright scared him.

* * *

Konoha - Shinobi Academy – Sensei Viewing Room

Kakashi had just met his team outside the room before entering the room. He was greeted by a crowd of jōnin conversing back and forth. Their object of interest seemed to be surrounded by them as most did not deign to check who entered.

Curiosity piqued, Kakashi looked around before spotting Asuma leaning against the wall while smoking a cigarette. Taking out his precious book while approaching the jōnin, he leaned next to the former Fire Daimyō's guard when he reached him. "Maa~ Good morning, Asuma. How are you today?"

Asuma looked at Kakashi before putting out his cigarette. "Doing fine, Kakashi. Can't the same for our guest though." He said as he tilted his head towards the group of jōnin that were still gathered around.

"Ahh…and who is this interesting guest that has caught the attention of even foreign jōnins?" Kakashi asked now more interested.

"Apparently, the new Uzugakure has sent a team and if that weren't shocking enough the jōnin sensei is none other than the Baby Assassin." Asuma said before chuckling at Kakashi's shocked appearance.

"Our genin are doomed aren't they?" Kakashi said as turned the page in his book. Asuma frowned at his fellow jōnin's negativity before he thought about his students and sighed. "It appears so." Asuma agreed. "We did not see this coming."

While Kakashi and Asuma kept conversing, an irritated Kurama escaped the crowd and got a seat near the screen that will display the first phase of the exam.

* * *

Konoha – Hokage Residence – Daimyō Viewing Hall

Naruto had just entered the room where the daimyōs were gathered. Some of the minor ones gave him incredulous stares before their looks turned to shock as they saw the symbol of the new Uzu no Kuni on his headwear. The daimyōs of the major countries had not noticed his arrival as they were talking amongst themselves some distance away from the minor lords.

Naruto began to move towards the major lords as he inclined his head in greeting when passing by the others. As he reached them he was first spotted by the daimyō of Kaze no Kuni, Hedo Winse. Henso leaned towards the daimyō of Mizu no Kuni, Eiji Watero, and murmured something to him which almost caused the lord whiplash as he turned towards Naruto.

"Greetings. I am Naruto Uzumaki, daimyō of Uzu no Kuni." Naruto introduced himself, his two present guards bowing in his stead. "These are my guards, Kaze and Hino." The guard with the rough voice and the one carrying a sword bowed again while Naruto presented them in their respective order. "My other two guards are outside as is protocol in these meetings, they are named Riku and Mizu… I apologize for their masked appearance but it's my own security protocol."

Alffen Dustuff , the daimyō of Iwa no Kuni, glared at the boy. "You have some nerve showing your face to us, considering you are an internationally wanted criminal. I have not forgotten the death of my old friend, Ōnoki." The dark skinned man wearing silver framed glasses, Raimu Eltro agreed with a nod. "You have taken national treasures from my land, as well as killed some of my shinobi. Tell me…hy should we not order our guards to apprehend you?"

Naruto took their accusations in stride and did not even flinch but smiled serenely at the both of them. They were slightly taken aback by this and waited for his response. "The Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu (Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths) of that said man do not belong to Kaminari no Kuni so those charges are null. However, since the Uzumaki Clan are descended from the Rikudō Sennin by their relation to the Senju Clan, it is not theft as I am a rightful owner of them."

"Hmmm…." Raimu conceded the point. He knew little of the treasures and since the rumored requirements to use them were extremely high he doubted they were of any use in the boy's possession.

"I do admit that the other charges will hold some ground against me but I am not just a simple daimyō nor am I just an ignorant child, I have a very strong shinobi village as well as several connections that shall remain unspoken. Unless you want an international incident or a war, I suggest you think things a bit more thoroughly before accusing or threatening others." Naruto said before grinning wide.

This was exactly why he took the position of daimyō; the ownership of a shinobi village, the privilege to attend various events and the joy of talking back to those in power. The immunity from other countries was a nice bonus, of course.

"What about the takeover of lands belonging to Mizu no Kuni? Have you not stolen those lands from my rightful ownership?" Eiji finally spoke up, looking at Naruto with accusing and calculative eyes. Naruto scoffed at the man. "The lands you speak of belonged originally to Uzu no Kuni and further more are the ancestral grounds of the Uzumaki Clan. I merely took back what was taken from my family."

The fire lord, Ryūjin Marma, chuckled behind his fan as Alffen and Eiji turned red from anger and embarrassment. Raimu looked at Naruto with a bored look that concealed some small respect.

"Now now, there's no need for all of that. We're here to grade the examinees as well as to see the potential of the new generation. We should leave the hostilities for another date." Ryūjin sighed dramatically while waving his fan in dismissal as if to ward off the subject.

"You are right, Marma-dono. Let's take our seats; I think the exams have just begun if the screens are any indication." Naruto smiled at the aged lord.

"Ho ho~ I like you boy, yes, I like you a lot. Come, sit next to me." The man cheerily said as he took his seat and motioned for the blonde to sit at his right. Raimu sat at Naruto's right while Henso took the seat immediate to Ryūjin's left. Alffen scoffed at Naruto before sitting next to Henso as Eiji took the other side of Raimu.

Aoba made his timely appearance as he appeared in front of Naruto while carrying various packages which he placed on the ground in front of the blonde. "Here is the order you asked for Uzumaki-dono. Also…Hokage-sama instructed me to give you this letter." The tokubetsu jōnin said before giving the letter to a frowning Naruto.

Aoba was slightly nervous when the blonde smiled at him. "Thank you, Aoba-san. I'll read it immediately." Aoba sighed in relief at the words. "You may leave for the time being, the exam has started." Aoba gulped before quickly making his exit.

* * *

**~Memorial~**

* * *

Tri-ni-set

Tobi had just thrown the Benihisago (Crimson Gourd) and Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber Purifying Pot) into the Gedo Mazo when a scream reached his ears and those of his opponents. A figure clad in an Akatsuki cloak and a familiar orange mask fell from above and landed where Tobi once stood.

"Ouchie…that hurt!" A childish voice rang as the smaller figure stood up and looked around. The figure took in the three Konoha shinobi and the Hachibi while tilting his head before he took in the last figure and gasped.

"Tobi thinks that mask looks so cool!" Everyone faceplanted before one of the two Konoha adult shinobi spoke harshly. "How can there be two of you?!"

"We'll just have to beat them both, Kakashi-sensei!" A blonde boy with whisker marked cheeks shouted with conviction.

The orange masked child appeared in front of Tobi and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know where you got that mask but you can't fool me with these tricks." Tobi snarled before he slashed at the other masked shinobi with his fan. Unexpectadly, the fan phased through the child in the exact same signature intangibility he used.

"Impossible!" Tobi exclaimed before noticing too late the space distortion from the white haired Konoha shinobi's technique that was focused on the reviving Juubi.

"Kakashi!" "Yosh! Nice going Kakashi on taking advantage of their confusion." Tobi and the other Konoha adult shouted respectively. However, Kakashi's victory was thwarted as his **Kamui** was cancelled.

Everyone turned to the orange masked child as he stood with his hand extended towards where the distortion was located. "Ahhh…that was clo-" He exclaimed seriously before a chakra fist clashed into his mask and sent him to the ground a few feet away. Tobi activated his **Uchiha Kaenjin** (_Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment_) in time to block a punch from the Hachibi before turning back to the Konoha shinobi about to attack him.

Naruto held the broken fragments of his favorite orange mask in his hand as looked at the fighting shinobi. His initial surprise after the fall was expected since he had not counted on anything major going on when he completed the Tri-ni-set. He didn't know the specifics of the world-or was it dimension?- that he was in but he knew what side he was on now…the one not on the bastard that broke his mask! '_To hell if he looks like myself, that boy will pay!_'

* * *

A large chakra signature caused all combatants near the former Gedo Mazo to look in the direction where the masked child was punched. The Shinobi stood rooted in the spot while Tobi looked with as much shock as the others. Naruto pointed and screamed as he looked at his younger self wearing the Akatasuki cloak while just the left side of the orange mask still remained on the double's face. "What the hell?! Why do you look like me?!"

With a frown the child removed the remaining piece of the mask and tossed it aside. "That's a secret~" He sang. "However, to avoid confusion you may call me Uzu." The child Naruto –now Uzu- replied frostily before reaching into his coat and taking out two rings, one with an indigo gem and what appeared to be wings on its sides; the other was a plain silver ring with some seals inscribed into it.

"I wanted to test these out on Kumo…but I'll just have to make do with the situation as it is." He glared at the others as his Rikudo-Rinne activated before turning to Tobi. "You do your part and protect the Juubi while I take care of these…annoyances."

"As if we'd let you!" Naruto shouted before rushing at Tobi but was too late as the latter had retreated next to the barricaded statue.

"Naruto wait! Don't rush in without a plan! We have no idea what your double can do." Kakashi chided while Gai talked to the Hachibi.

"Kakashi! Bee-san says he can't communicate with the Hachibi, we think the double is the one behind it." Gai shouted at Kakashi while the latter thought of a plan.

"The reason he can't communicate with you is because you are all within my illusion…" Uzu whispered solemnly beyond their hearing range before his body dispersed mistily. Naruto hunched over and screamed as he felt his Kyuubi Chakra Mode be cancelled forcefully as if drained.

Uzu appeared with his hand on Naruto's stomach as he siphoned half of Kurama's yang chakra. "Don't want you asking our dear old friend for help, now would we?" Uzu mocked. He jumped back before he was struck by a flying kick courtesy of Gai but fell into their trap as he failed to notice Kakashi who was waiting with a beast made of lightning that was promptly launched at him with a cry of **Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu** (_Lightning Beast Running Technique_).

The ground between the lighting attack and Uzu started to crack before a pillar of fire spouted from underground and blocked the electrical technique.

The transformed Bee reeled back as he evaded burning his fists yet again from the burning pillar of fire, their plan now useless. He was supposed to attack when Uzu was distracted by Kakashi's **Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu** but had not expected Uzu to block both of them with one offensive technique. Gai took their distraction as a chance to retrieve Naruto before he was caught in the crossfire.

Seconds later, Kakashi's eyes turned wide as he looked at the familiar white blade jutting out from his chest, held by another Uzu that just materialized behind him.

"Bee-san take Naruto and retreat. I'll go save Kakashi!" Gai shouted before placing Naruto on one of Bee's tentacles. "Careful, fool!" Bee said while he retreated.

Their retreat was cut short quickly by gigantic spires that shot from underground in front of them and curved inwards as they rose into the sky. A barrier glimmered between the spires as the cage had finished forming. "Damn!" Bee exclaimed as he punched the barrier while still in his bijuu transformation, the barrier not breaking or bending even after he launched a **Bijūdama** (_Tailed Beast Bomb_) at it.

Gai had arrived at Kakashi's side and quickly tried to check what the damage was. He was sad to find that it was a vital injury and that Kakashi was already dying.

He began to panic when he didn't saw Uzu again before his body froze up and he fell forward as an ethereal copy of his body was dragged out by an invisible hand. Uzu appeared with his hand in the air where he had previously used the Human Path to remove Gai's soul. He noted the two jinchūriki still trying to break through the barrier as he cancelled his illusion and the world around them warped.

* * *

Outside the illusion, Tobi watched curiously as the other shinobi had stood still which made him suspect the use of a genjutsu. As he saw Kakashi start to bleed from the chest while Gai fell to the ground like a ragged doll he started to doubt if it was a genjutsu. Uzu was standing above Naruto with his hand on his stomach which he believed was to stop the Kyuubi from interfering.

Strangely enough the Hachibi had not began to rampage so it seemed that it was also under the influence of the genjutsu.

Looking back at Naruto and Uzu, he found the latter to be missing and was surprised to see him standing right beside himself. "They won't be waking up for some time. I took the liberty of taking care of Kakashi and Gai so I advise you to do something about the other two. This was a fun trip even though the losses were a bit high." Tobi glanced at the two jinchūriki before turning back to ask why he had appeared but found him no longer there.

Where Uzu once stood were rainbow colored wisps that radiated warmth. "Guess that's goodbye then..." He murmured.

"Reality is cruel and not all secrets can be revealed." Tobi commented before removing his mask and standing in front of the revived Juubi. His Mangekyō Sharingan spun as the Juubi roared, the sky turning a deep shade of red as a pillar of chakra was unleashed.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally finished this! Since most of the Paths's names are unknown I decided to name them. All the names of the feudal lords are made up since they don't have one either. The memorial shows an unexpected accident that happened during the creation of the Tri-ni-set. More information will be told in the future and there will be mention of it again. For those who had yet to notice, the illusionary assault was aided by one of the rings. Hope you like the chapter~

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path (Mizu) –Nidaime Mizukage

Asura Path (Kaze) – Sandaime Kazekage

Deva Path (Riku) – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path (Tsuchi) – Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mū

Naraka Path (Rai) – Sandaime Raikage

Preta Path (Hino) – Sakumo Hatake


	10. Chūnin Exams II

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsus

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

Konoha - Shinobi Academy – Room 301

The three Konoha rookie teams had just gathered in front of the entrance before their gathering was interrupted by a white haired young man. "Hey you guys, you should be more quiet. You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls..jeez."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked annoyed.

"I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you." Kabuto motioned to their backs where the other contestants were.

When the rookies turned and looked back they were met with annoyed looks from a team from Ame. "Those guys behind you are from Amegakure, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene." Kabuto said to the now somewhat nervous rookies.

"Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." He said as he dug around his small holster bag.

"Kabuto-san…right? Is this your second exam?" Sakura asked.

"No, this is my seventh time. The exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." Kabuto answered while smiling. "So you know a lot about this exam." Sakura concluded which was confirmed by Kabuto nodding at her.

"Hehe…then I'll share some info with you cute rookies. With these nin-info cards…"

* * *

On the other side of the room the Uzu Team were seated while playing shogi. They had received shocked and then hostile looks before they lessened as the team ignored all other contestants and started playing their game.

"Any news from Naruto-sama, Shin?" The smallest of the group who had his hair in a bun asked. "I don't have any means to contact him; better ask Ikono since he has _that_ seal." The one named Shin answered while moving a piece.

The last teammate scoffed at Shin's move before he took out the piece with his own. "He's just arrived at the viewing room. He'll be watching us soon. And respect your elders unless you want to become dust." Ikono, the bulkiest of the three of them said.

"Ah but we're teammates now so I find it unnecessary to call you otherwise." Shin said while smiling and moving another piece. Ikono glared at the boy before sighing. "Youngsters these days…no manners at all." He took another piece while ignoring the shocked look on Shin's face at the loss of yet another piece.

Ikono turned to the other boy watching the shogi match. "Why are you asking for news about the Master, Haku? Our orders were clear; get to the last phase and show off our power." Ikono asked while swatting at Shin's hand as it reached for one of his game pieces. Just because he wasn't looking didn't mean he wasn't paying attention to the board.

"I was just asking in case of a change in plans." Haku answered before turning back to looking at their match. Ikono just shrugged and turned back to the game. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

* * *

Kabuto had just finished showing the nin-info cards of Gaara and Lee to the rookies before safely placing them back in his holster bag. "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto…many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well Otogakure is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but…the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

"I even heard that the newly revived Uzugakure sent a team also; Uzugakure was once believed to either be the replacement for one of the five main hidden villages or become the sixth main hidden village."

* * *

Konoha - Shinobi Academy – Sensei Viewing Room

Kurama had been watching the rookies and was slightly impressed at how Kabuto's performance was going. The adult-infant was placing his attention on the whole screen while keeping his focus on only certain cameras feeds.

He flinched and resisted the urge to facepalm when Kunato declared his name and that he would not lose to the bastards, which he called the other contestants. This was another reason why he was glad to have been sealed on the other Uzumaki twin.

He watched with a slight frown as the Oto team attacked Kabuto and when Kabuto vomited from the after effects of Dosu's sound attack. The things he found annoying were the cow print uniforms. He wanted to know who the idiot to come up with that idea was so he could choke him/her with said articles of clothing.

The other which caused him to frown was the mistake Kabuto made in his act with his quick recovery, he will tell Orochimaru to give him more tort-_training_ to the young medic on proper acting. He started to focus on all the screens when a cloud of smoke notified the arrival on what he believed to be the proctor.

* * *

Konoha – Hokage Residence – Daimyō Viewing Hall

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A voice sounded from the speakers as the cloud of smoke slowly faded away. The middle camera view showed the proctor, Ibiki Morino, with a group of chūnin behind him. "Thanks for waiting… I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chūnin Selection Exam's first test."

Naruto yawned then took a bite of his dango before sighing. Ryūjin turned at Naruto with a small smile. "Anything wrong, Uzumaki-dono?"

Naruto smiled towards the aged lord before answering. "I was hoping for something more entertaining, but because of the choice in the examiner I'm guessing we'll be looking at psychological manipulation."

"Oh?~ How have you come to this conclusion, if I may ask?" Ryūjin asked with curiosity. "Ibiki Morino is famously known, as well as his field of expertise which is torture, more specifically the methods dealing with the mind." Naruto said with a hint of boredom.

"Of course, of course. I think the brochure said we were to see who had the courage to complete their missions and what means they had to gather information, if they have the means at all." Ryūjin said with a chuckle as he showed the brochure to the boy.

Naruto looked with his wide eye at the brochure before they narrowed in discontent and annoyance. "I wasn't given a brochure…" He commented dryly before taking a sip of his tea while glowering at the screen in front. The daimyōs heard some scuffling and thumping outside before one of Naruto's guard, Hino, returned and handed him what seemed to be an exact copy of the paper Ryūjin was holding in his hand.

Ryūjin frowned slightly and took note to remember to find out why the boy was not given a brochure. As Konoha was his property it will reflect bad on him if they did not show proper hospitality and procedure. He raised his brochure up while motioning with his closed fan at the door. His guards knew what to do.

Naruto noted when the guard left and turned his attention back to the screen. He frowned slightly as he had missed the seat assignments and the declaration of the rules. He looked at the brochure and quickly found the information. 'Huh…so it's a written test to promote cheating while testing courage at the end with a trick question.' He thought.

He looked around the screen and found the Uchiha boy using his Sharingan to copy the movements of another, two Hyūgas using their Byakugan to see around them, the puppy barking for now reason so it must be an Inuzuka, he thought he saw a bug flying around so an Aburame must be present, though the creepiest might have been that floating sandy eye.

He found his team and was amused to see Ikono sulking as he had finished writing. He noticed from some other camera views that Haku had created some ice mirrors and was using them collect the information via their reflection. He facepalmed when he looked at the sleeping Shin.

"Anything wrong, Uzumaki-dono?" Naruto groaned when Ryūjin asked him that and pointed at the white haired boy in one of the camera feeds. "That one is one of mine…and I might just tell his superior to give him a month of D-Rank Missions, even if he doesn't fail." He replied sulkily before he finished with gleeful malice at the end.

"Oh what fun, what fun. I might take your example and do that with my subordinates. Yes, yes; that will be most amusing." Ryūjin chukled as he fanned himself.

"Ok. We will now start the tenth question!" Naruto turned back to the main feed where Ibiki began to tell them the rules for the final question.

He saw a lot of teams get up to leave and saw the signs of slight hesitation by the Hyūga girl. He was surprised when Kunato raised his hand as he thought he was going to quit; his surprise was mostly on not expecting it from the reports he had received from his personality. He was a bit relieved to know his information was accurate when Kunato shouted he was not giving up.

He tuned out the explanation about the last question's motive and only glanced to see who the proctor for the second exam was going to be. He gained the sudden urge to rub his temples as he saw Anko introduce herself as the proctor. He just knew that Orochimaru was going to be ecstatic to tease his former student after messing with the Uchiha in the second test.

He remembered the letter he was given from Aoba and opened it up to read it. He silently mumbled about stupid long letters that were just only pretty words to make the letter seem more important. He stood up as he had finished reading it.

"Please excuse me for leaving, it seems Sarutobi-san wants to have a few words with me." He excused himself as he nodded at the daimyō present. Some nodded back while others remain indifferent or frowned in displeasure. He noted each of their expressions and made his way outside, his two guards closely following.

* * *

Hokage Tower – Hokage's Office

Sarutobi fiddled with his pipe as he received a glare from Koharu and a small frown from Homura. He knew they were mad at him for not informing them of Naruto's arrival nor of his new status.

A knock on the door made him sigh. "You may come in." He called out.

The doors to the office opened and then Naruto walked followed by his two guards, Kaze and Hino. Hiruzen frowned slightly at the boy's appearance and wondered what happened to his eye. He caught the glimmer near the boy's hand and found a ring with what looked to be an indigo stone surrounded by wings on his right hand. There was another ring with small intricate carvings but made it a bit less impressive then the one with the gem.

"Please have a seat, Naruto." Sarutobi asked kindly. In response he received a raised eyebrow from Naruto's visible eye. "I'm sorry…Uzumaki-dono." He mended with a frown as Naruto did take his seat after.

"What is it you wanted to talk with me, Saru?" Naruto asked with boredom while looking at Sarutobi which caused Koharu and Homura to frown as well as make the five hidden ANBU bristle.

"You will address the Hokage with proper respect!" Koharu said in anger while Homura just shook his head at his teammate's exclamation.

Naruto turned to Koharu with barely hidden amusement. "Pray tell, what will you do if I don't?" Koharu turned red from anger and was about to verbally assault the brat when Homura placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Enough! Koharu compose yourself and Uzumaki stop antagonizing my advisors." Hiruzen exclaimed in annoyance. "I called you here, Uzumaki-dono, to inquire as to your motives regarding Konoha as well as to ask for the removal of your spies within Konoha." Hiruzen asked.

"Every village has their spies, _Hokage-sama_. It's your own problem to root them out." He explained while giving a mocking smile at Koharu.

"As for my motives regarding Konoha, well I'll just say…" Naruto started while Hiruzen and the advisors paid close attention as Naruto trailed off a bit. "…it's a secret~." Naruto chuckled at the annoyed looks from the three elder shinobi.

"I understand, Uzumaki-dono." Sarutobi sighed. "That is all I wanted to ask, you may leave."

Naruto remained in his seat, however. "That's rather rude, Saru. I had a reason to come meet you as well."

"Oh what will that be?" Hiruzen asked with curiosity, while his teammates shifted in annoyance at having to remain much longer in the office.

"I want my inheritance, Sarutobi." Naruto said causing the eyes of those present within the room to widen in shock. Hiruzen composed himself quickly and answered back. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you're parents didn't leave anything behind."

'While Minato and Kushina left two scrolls for each of you, I can't let you claim yours as I still don't know what your view on Konoha is, Naruto' Hiruzen thought in sadness.

His lie was torn apart by the boy's next words. "I know Minato and Kushina left something, Sarutobi. You can't lie to me." Naruto said whilst glaring at the Hokage, his words causing the hidden ANBU to gasp at the surprising news and the elders to tense.

"You cannot have them, Naruto. That is my final say on the matter." Hiruzen said sternly. Naruto frowned and abruptly stood up. This was all the ANBU needed to jump into action as they surrounded the Hokage and the advisors, swords at their throats.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sarutobi shouted at the ANBU while the advisors remained still but glared at the ANBU that were detaining them.

Naruto chuckled as he sat back down while placing his feet upon the Hokage's desk. The guard behind Naruto, Hino, shifted a bit before silently handing Naruto two sets of scrolls.

Sarutobi recognized the scrolls immediately and used Kawarimi with the ANBU holding the sword to his throat. He evaded the other two ANBU and almost reached the scrolls before his path was blocked by Hino which left enough time for the three free ANBU to restrain him.

"You can't have them Naruto! Unless yo-" Hiruzen interrupted himself with a gasp as he watched the scrolls go up in flames from a minor Katon jutsu. "What?! Why did you do that?! They were your parent's letters! You even burned Kunato's!" He shouted as he turned to Naruto whose face was impassive.

In response, the world around them shifted slightly as the Mist illusion was released, the ANBU surrounding the Hokage taking a step back in alarm. "Hokage-sama! Please forgive us, we thought you were the boy!" They exclaimed while bowing and remaining in that position as Naruto, now revealed to be in the Hokage's chair, chuckled at them.

Naruto stood up and walked towards Sarutobi but was unable to get near as the five ANBU blocked his path while pointing their swords. "Hmph, guess I'll be leaving then." He said dismissively before making his way to the door, his guards following closely. "Oh. I almost forgot, a certain snake told me that he had a surprise for you. He said you'll receive it at the finals of the Chūnin Exams." He said as the Hokage looked in shock at his retreating figure as the door closed.

Hiruzen sat down in his desk as he dismissed the ANBU as well as Koharu and Homura who scurried off to their duties. He didn't know nor wanted to know how Naruto knew Orochimaru but he will think positive on the boy as he warned him about what may be an incoming threat.

* * *

**A/N: **First phase of exams is done. **  
**

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path (Mizu) –Nidaime Mizukage

Asura Path (Kaze) – Sandaime Kazekage

Deva Path (Riku) – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path (Tsuchi) – Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mū

Naraka Path (Rai) – Sandaime Raikage

Preta Path (Hino) – Sakumo Hatake


	11. Chūnin Exams III

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsu

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

* * *

Forest of Death – Second Test – Hours later

Team Uzu strolled down the forest heading straight to the tower at the center of it. They had encountered giant leeches, giant spiders and a cross-dressing Orochimaru.

The leeches were taken out by Haku freezing them to death while the spiders were slashed to pieces by Shin. The last one was the most difficult as Ikono tried to atomize the Sannin as soon as he saw him sneaking around their camp. However, keeping to his title as the Snake Sannin quickly slithered away without harm, cackling as he dodged Ikono's Jinton (Dust Release) cubes.

Ikono had sulked from having missed all his attacks though he stopped when Shin accused him of taking it easy on Orochimaru. Shin was nursing a bump on his head courtesy from Haku as punishment from having his laughter bring the attention of the giant tigers that had been nearby.

Haku released a deep sigh when an Amegakure genin landed in front of their team.

"Hand over your scroll and I'll let you live!" The genin shouted threateningly while brandishing a kunai.

In response, Haku got behind Ikono as the other already had a cube of energy between his hands. "**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu** (_Dust Release: Atomic Dismantling Technique_)" Ikono murmured as he propelled the cube forward.

The genin freaked out and was about to jump back when he was trapped inside the now enlarged cube. Before he could utter a yell for help the orb within the cube exploded and filled the cube with smoke.

"You can look now, Haku. I still wonder why you decided to become a shinobi if you don't like or wish to kill." Ikono grunted before he moved forward in direction of the tower.

Hiding within some of the foliage on the tree behind the Uzu "genins", the two teammates of the Ame genin trembled from fear. Now that their partner Oboro was killed, their strategy to ambush them from behind was now in tatters.

Some rustling from above their hiding place drew their attention upwards and away from the Uzu team. Upon looking closely they saw the third member, the boy with gray hair, sticking to a branch above them while smiling at them. Just as they were about to jump back and run away a crushing weight settled upon them as they felt a hand clasp onto one of their shoulders.

"You best hope you have your team's scroll…or you might meet the same fate as your former teammate." Ikono spoke from behind them.

* * *

Forest of Death – Tower – Fifth Day

All the remaining teams were assembled in front of the Hokage as he gave a speech on what the exams represented. Hiruzen grew annoyed at the big Uzu team member who he knew had fallen asleep while standing. A jōnin appeared in front of the Hokage on his knees before getting up and turning to the 24 genin gathered.

Haku discreetly elbowed Ikono while muttering. "Pay attention."

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, we have a bit too many people remaining. In accordance with chunin exam rules, with must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third exam." The jōnin, Hayate Gekkō, explained to them while pausing to cough on occasion. He received several complaints but he ignored them and continued on.

"Those who are not feeling well or do not want to continue please step forward now since we will be starting the preliminaries immediately." Hayate spoke.

"Umm…I'd like to retire." Kabuto said while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm in no condition to fight." He said before turning around and leaving.

As the genin talked amongs themselves, Shin approached the proctor to tell him he was withdrawing and also left.

Hayate coughed once to gain their attention but the others continued talking including the jou jōnins near the Hokage. Growing annoyed, Hayate coughed loudly and was able to gather their attention.

"Since we now have exactly 22 entrants, we will conduct 11 matches and the winners will advance to the third test." Hayate explained quickly. "There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. However, if I decide that the winner has been established, since we don't want to increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things."

At those words a panel moved back and showed an electronic board.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado**

Using the moves he copied from Lee when he fought him before the written test, Sasuke was able to beat Yoroi using only taijutsu since he could not use his chakra due to Orochimaru's juinjutsu.

Above in the walkway, Ikono was completely ignoring the fights as he played a game of shogi against Kurama while Haku watched intently the shogi match. They received annoyed looks from the several jōnin sensei and angry looks from the genin which they also ignored.

As Kakashi took Sasuke away to seal the juinjutsu, the board began to flash again through the participant's names. A certain sound jōnin slithered out and chased after the teacher and student pair.

* * *

**Shino Aburame VS Zaku Abumi**

Being true to his nature as an Aburame, Shino did not underestimate his opponent and analyzed Zaku with his kikachū bugs. Shino blocked the air pipes in Zaku's hands and gave him the option to give up. Thinking he was bluffing, Zaku fired his air blasts at Shino. As his air pipes were blocked the air had no way to get out so the pressure instantly built up and made his arms explode leaving Shino the victor.

* * *

**Kankurō VS Misumi Tsurugi **

Using his puppet as a decoy, Kankuro broke almost every bone on Misumi's body after Misumi tried to strangle the disguised puppet with his stretchy limbs.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yamanaka**

Using their small amount of skills they both knocked themselves out and were both eliminated.

* * *

**Temari VS Tenten**

Using her skillful wind techniques, Temari was able to easily win against the badly prepared Tenten. Due to not giving up even when her only skills were neutralized, she received an injury from falling unto Temari's giant fan which the Suna girl had closed on purpose to hurt Tenten. Temari was declared the winner.

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi**

Using evasion and the weapons of his opponent to his favor, Shikamaru was able to win against Kin using his **Kagemane no Jutsu** (_Shadow Imitation Technique_) by knocking her unconscious using the wall behind her.

* * *

**Kunato Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka**

Being completely overwhelmed by Kiba's taijutsu along with Akamaru helping Kiba, Kunato tricked Kiba to knock Akamaru unconscious. By accidentally overwhelming Kiba's sense of smell while disorienting him with a fart, Kunato used a copy of Sasuke's **Shishi Rendan **(_Lions Barrage_) by using **Kage Bushin** (_Shadow Clones_) to make up for the lack of speed. He called his winning move: **Uzumaki Rendan** (_Uzumaki Barrage_).

* * *

**Neji Hyūga VS Hinata Hyūga**

The battle went in favor of Neji from the start because of his taunting remarks and superior speed. He almost killed Hinata because of his resentment towards the Main Branch of the Hyūga. As Hinata did not give up and kept getting up his rage grew and he lost his composure, almost killing the heiress but was stopped from committing the act by the intervention from the proctor and fellow jōnins.

* * *

**Gaara VS Rock Lee**

The fight started in a stalemate between Gaara's automatic defensive sand and Rock Lee's incredible speed and strength. It turned into Lee's favor when he took off his unnaturally heavy weights which allowed him to successfully out speed the sand and hit Gaara. However, not expecting a second layer of defense, his technique failed as Gaara used a substitution to escape.

By opening five of the Eight Gates, Lee was able to use the Reverse Lotus and badly damage Gaara's armor of sand. However, due to the drawback of opening the Gates, Lee was unable to move properly or escape Gaara's attacks and was disqualified as Might Guy stopped Gaara's attack before they struck Lee and killed him.

* * *

**Haku Yuki VS Dosu Kinuta**

Haku stood before Dosu as they waited for the proctor to start the match. 'From what I saw at the first exam he uses sound waves to paralyze and disorient so I'll have to find how he does it first before thinking of a counter.' Haku thought right before the proctor jumped back and shouted to begin.

"This will be over in a moment." Dosu said with confidence as he ran towards Haku.

Haku merely raised an eyebrow before using the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (_Body Flicker Technique_) to get behind Dosu while delivering a kick to the Oto genin's back. Dosu recovered quickly by doing a cartwheel and then turning back to his opponent.

Haku hummed behind his mask before placing his hands within his sleeves and taking out a handful of senbon. Dosu's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the needles and quickly sent a sound wave towards Haku.

Seeing the arm movement Haku quickly used a **Shunshin** to out run the sound wave and appear above Dosu where he threw a barrage of senbon at the unaware genin. Not expecting an aerial assault Dosu was slow on defending with his Melody Arm and got punctured on multiple places in his left side which made his left arm hang limp and useless. Dosu gritted his teeth while taking out the senbon he could reach knowing leaving them alone will only hinder him later. He knew that from experience when he sparred against Kin. He suddenly shivered and took notice how everyone on the walkways was trying to get warm by burrowing into their clothes. Glancing back at Haku he only saw a new barrage of senbon flying towards him from where he last saw the masked boy. He quickly raised his right arm and blocked with his Medoly Arm causing the senbon to fall to the ground useless. He hopped away as another wave of needles was thrown from his left and took a breather when Haku appeared some distance in front of him.

"Give up. I have figured out your technique and know how to counter it." Haku tried to get Dosu to quit as he did not want to test if his theory worked or not. It might also potentially kill the Oto genin if it worked. Unfortunately, Dosu thought otherwise. 'You may have found out my Melody Arm is the source of my techniques but I'm positive you don't know how to counter it.' Dosu thought before returning to try to hit Haku with one of his sound waves.

* * *

Above in the rafters Kakashi had a hand on an excited Kunato's shoulder to try to keep him down. He had arrived after the match with Lee and Gaara and had discreetly reported to the Sandaime of his encounter with Orochimaru when he was performing the sealing on Sasuke's juinjutsu.

"Isn't Haku awesome Kakashi-sensei?! By the way why is it so cold in here?" Kunato exclaimed as he watched the fight while rubbing his hands on the sleeves of his jacket to get warm.

Kakashi eye smiled at Kunato and ruffled his head. "He sure is." He said to his student as he turned back to the fight. His eye narrowed as he too felt the coldness of the room and knew that they had not installed any air conditioning in the area. But what had him more worried is how Haku ended up being on a team of Uzushiogakure genin when he had left Nami no Kuni with the Kaguya boy from the new company that was the talk among the civilians recently. Were Uzushio and the company the Kaguya boy worked for involved with each other or did Haku leave the boy some time later and got drafted into the Uzushio's ranks? The thought slowly left his mind as startled and awed gasps drew him back to the fight.

* * *

Having just dodged another sound wave, Haku made a special handseal then released his chakra and instantaneously created a dome of mirrors in front of him that surrounded Dosu. Acting quickly from thinking it was a trapping technique, Dosu ran towards one of the ice structures and used his Melody Arm to shatter it. Unexpectedly, his attack did not leave even a scratch and only made the ice shudder a bit. As he turned to check on what his opponent planned to do with the ice structures he was baffled upon finding what were now mirrors surrounding him holding a reflection of Haku. "W-what is this jutsu?!"

"I gave you the option to surrender. Now you are trapped within my **Makyō Hyōshō** (_Demonic Ice Mirrors_)." Haku said as he spoke from all the mirrors. Dosu quickly ran to one of the openings but an invisible force knocked him back into the middle of the dome. He looked a bit fearful at the reflections of the senbon armed boy as the mirrors swiftly surged forward and closed completely around him leaving him in darkness. Outside the dome, Haku slowly emerged from one of the mirrors and turned to look at the structure with an unseen frown.

Inside the dome of mirrors, Dosu was panicking as he punched and kicked at the mirror closest to him. In his fear of suffocating, as that was what the only thing he reasoned Haku closed the mirrors around him for; he decided to use his Melody Arm's strongest attack and quickly channeled his chakra to the instrument. With a determined flick of the finger he set loose his**Kyōmeisen** (_Vibrating Sound Drill_) and promptly screamed as the vibrations bounced off the mirrors and returned his attack back at him. Covering his bleeding ears his screams only increased his pain as more sound and vibrations joined the ones battering his body.

Those outside flinched as they heard the screams while staring at the vibrating dome that gave a notable humming sound. When the screams abruptly cut out, Haku did another special hand seal and released the technique causing the mirrors to dissipate into snow.

"Winner of the match! Haku Yuki!" Hayate bellowed before motioning for the medics to hurry and take the injured Oto genin to the infirmary.

Haku silently made his way to the walkway where Kurama greeted him as he sat on Haku's head. "You did well. No need for gloom, you did give him the option to back out unlike others who would not have done the same." Kurama told the boy offhandedly causing Haku to smile sadly before huddling in one of the corners of the room as Ikono went down to the field.

* * *

**Ikono Iwa VS ****Chōji ****Akimichi**

"The final match between Ikono Iwa and Chōji Akimichi will now begin." Hayate announced.

Ikono huffed as he looked at the nervous boy in front of him. "I suggest you give up now before you end up hurt, boy. You seem nervous and frankly not well trained if your body is any indication." Ikono remarked. Chōji glared at the bigger figure in anger at the jab towards his physique. "I'll show you!" He exclaimed and gritted his teeth as he heard his teammates 'encouraging' him as well.

Hayate coughed before exclaiming. "Hajime!"

Chōji quickly did the specialized handseal for his **Baika no Jutsu** (_Multi-size Technique_) to expand his body to the size of a giant ball. Having completed his technique he quickly tucked his limbs and released chakra from said limb areas to propel himself at Ikono thus completing the technique known as the **Nikudan Sensha** (_Human Bullet Tank_).

Ino and Shikamaru kept cheering Chōji on but it was Asuma who remained quiet as he watched intently. 'Chōji's **Nikudan Sensha** is a secret technique passed down in the Akimichi Clan, it is a devastating move that can crush bones if a hit is taken directly. I wonder how the Uzu guy plans to counter it…' Asuma thought with interest.

Ikono merely cocked his arm back as he gathered a large amount of chakra on his fisted hand. Sensing this, every jōnin present save those of Uzu and Oto were trying to devise what technique he was going to perform. The genin were all visibly shocked at the visible chakra emitting from the cocked fist. Shikamaru and Ino were the first to recover and started to scream at Chōji.

"Chōji! Stop!" Shikamaru exclaimed at his best friend.

"Chōji look out!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

Chōji was unable to hear them as their yells were muffled from the sound of his rolling over the damaged field and as well as having his face tucked inside his body muffling all sounds from outside.

Ikono waited until Chōji was just in reach before letting loose his chakra infused fist and sending the balled up Chōji crashing into the opposite wall. The power behind the punch was so strong that it stopped the rotation of Chōji's **Nikudan Sensha** and imbedded him completely into the wall where a pile of rubble and small clouds of dust were the only things visible. Medics immediately went to retrieve the boy as they were called to stand by immediately when Ikono was preparing his technique.

"The winner of the final match! Ikono Iwa!" Hayate announced quickly before going to help the medics remove the rubble on top of the unconscious Chōji aside.

* * *

Sarutobi's eyes were shadowed beneath his hat as he sighed. 'A kekkei genkai user from Mizu no Kuni and a genin who can manipulate Doton (Earth) chakra with such mastery to make an Iwa shinobi green with envy; what are you planning Naruto…' Were the thoughts running through his head as the winning genin gathered in front of him after the medics left with the injured Akimichi.

"To all of you who won the..cough…rights to compete in the Third Test of the Chūnin Exams…cough…one is missing but…congratulation to you all!" Hayate exclaimed before leaving the floor to the Hokage who continued on what consisted of the Third Test that will be held in a month's time. He explained the reason why it was going to be held in a month was to gathered the feudal lords from the other countries as well as give time for the participants to come up with new strategies and techniques as their opponents now knew information about them and their styles of fighting.

Anko approached the genin with a box. "This will decide the order of your fights in the coming test. Pick only one!"

"My number is nine." Ikono grunted.

"I've got one." Kunato said while squinting at the paper.

"Seven" Temari stated.

"Five" Kankurō called.

"Three" Gaara stated.

"Eight" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I have the number ten." Haku spoke softly.

"Two" Neji declared.

"Six" Shino stated.

"That will make Sasuke number four." Ibiki stated while the Sarutobi agreed. "These are the match arrangements for the Third Test's tournament."

**Kunato Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga**

**Gaara VS Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kankurō VS Shino Aburame**

**Temari VS Nara Shikamaru**

**Ikono Iwa VS Haku Yuki**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done with this chapter. Preliminaries are done so next is finally the third exam and then chūnin exam is wrapped up. The joy~ I have plenty of ideas for future chapters that it's leaving me dry for current ones so I apologize. Think I might just skip the canon exam fights instead of summarizing them unless someone thinks otherwise.

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path (Mizu) –Nidaime Mizukage

Asura Path (Kaze) – Sandaime Kazekage

Deva Path (Riku) – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path (Tsuchi) – Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mū

Naraka Path (Rai) – Sandaime Raikage

Preta Path (Hino) – Sakumo Hatake


	12. Chūnin Exams IV

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsu

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

**A/N: The chapter starts with a dream and there is a flashback later on just to warn you.  
**

* * *

_Start Dream Sequence – Morning of the Chūnin Exam Finals_

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his office in the Hokage Tower finishing the last of the paperwork for the morning. Today was the day that the Finals of the Chūnin Exams were going to be held in the newly built stadium. The residents and a vast part of the shinobi force were baffled at the sudden appearance of a large stadium that was almost three times as big as the old testing arena they had used for the chūnin exams. Those with knowledge about a certain Mokuton user would merely smile knowingly before continuing on with their tasks. The reason for the new stadium was due to the fact that a lot of people arrived to Konoha in waves as they wanted to see Uzushio's shinobi in action and in most cases gain information about how strong they were.

The appearance of an ANBU member startled him as he was about to sign the last sheet and be done for the day. "Hokage-sama! Urgent news! We're being attacked by a giant monster we have no idea how to defeat."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and grew curious at the news. He quickly stood up and took off his robes leaving him in his old battle armor. "What have you tried against the threat?" The Hokage inquired as they made their way outside through the halls of the Hokage Tower.

"We've tried burning it with Katon jutsu, shredding it with Fūton and soaking it with Suiton jutsu but all for naught. We tried using weapons and other types of techniques but they proved to be no match for its regenerative ability." The ANBU reported with a hint of apprehension as they finally made it outside. Sarutobi looked at the ANBU with a hint of concern as he didn't know what kind of being could be so hard to kill that not even the ANBU could accomplish their task. All Bijū were accounted for last he checked, so it had to be something else.

As they neared the old chūnin exam arena the ANBU suddenly stopped as both heard a rustling. From within the exam the head of what appeared to be a giant white snake peeked out as it surveyed its surroundings. "Orochimaru!" Sarutobi spat. "I should have known! ANBU how couldn't you identify him?!" Sarutobi retorted as he looked towards the ANBU only to not find him there.

As he turned back he saw that the giant snake was right in front of him. Moving slowly back Sarutobi noted something odd about the scales of the snake. 'Why do they look like flat squares?' He thought as he bit his thumb and jumped back when the snake lunged at him.

Making the proper hand seals, he called out his technique as he placed his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: ****Enkōō: Enma****!** (_Summoning Technique: Monkey King: Enma!_)." In a small eruption of smoke Enma appeared and took in the situation. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Sarutobi?" The monkey king asked curiously before being interrupted. "Quickly Enma, transform!" Enma transformed quickly at Sarutobi's order. Sarutobi quickly grabbed the transformed Enma and stared down at the snake monster. He noticed how odd his staff felt and almost sweat dropped as in closer inspection noticed it wasn't the Adamantine Staff that Enma usually transformed in but a giant office pen. "Enma stop joking about!" An eye appeared on the side of the pen as Enma chided his summoner. "Look closer Sarutobi! This isn't an opponent you can defeat with blunt force or normal techniques!"

Truly, upon closer inspection the scales that he noticed to be oddly shaped scales were in fact not scales at all. The truth of the situation hit him hard and he almost faltered at the horror that was presented in front of him. "I-it's…it's a…a snake made of paperwork?!" The snake gave another lunge but Sarutobi quickly swiped his giant pen at the snake. The scales where the pen managed to write in fell to the ground and remained motionless.

"Focus Sarutobi!" Enma called out as the snake lunged again. Sarutobi dodged easily and countered effortlessly as only someone with years of experience against paperwork could do. 'No wonder it couldn't be defeated. This abomination has always managed to spawn from even a single document left behind!' He thought with frustration and slight disgust.

The fight lasted hours and almost took into the hours of the night but just as the sun was setting the beast had been vanquished. Sarutobi now surrounded by the ANBU who were in awe of his skill dismissed Enma and decided to head to the Hokage Mansion to rest after such a long battle.

Back in the Hokage's Office the single sheet of paper left on the desk multiplied into two and continued to do so until a hefty pile remained.

* * *

_End Dream Sequence_

* * *

Sarutobi sat up with a gasp and placed his hand over his breast to still his rapidly beating heart. '_That nightmare again…it's been haunting my dreams for a month!_' He thought furiously as he grabbed a napkin from the box near his nightstand, set aside for just that occasion. '_Inoichi said nothing was wrong and yet I still keep reliving that nightmare!_' He stared at the wall in front of his bed as he tried to remember the details of his dream. Bunching up the napkin he was about to throw it into the nearby bin when he cursed. "Shit! It was that last page! It spawned more!" Lying back in his bed he grumbled about the accursed paperwork before he decided it was time to wake up.

With a barely hidden dread he noted it was the day of the Finals for the Chūnin exams.

* * *

Konohagakure Gates

"Aaaahh…I'm so bored." Kotetsu yawned as he stretched around in the greeting booth in front of the gates.

"Why do we even apply for this job anyway?" Izumo pondered as he browsed through a book to ease his boredom. "It's not like anything interesting ever happens." He said which received an odd look from Kotetsu.

"You did not just say those words…" Kotetsu spoke with a voice almost full with horror. "Every time you've said those words something-" "_**Ahem**_" "happens…" Kotetsu and Izumo paled when they glanced at not just the person who cleared their throat, but the whole entourage behind the one they now noted as a woman that stood in front of their booth.

"Ah…Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato. Are you here to see the last stage of the exams?" Izumo quickly spoke up as he received an annoyed look from the woman. The woman looked pretty young and wore a stylish red dress not commonly found near Hi no Kuni's territory that complimented her long straight red hair. She wore sunglasses that hid the color of her eyes and held an air of superiority around her.

Chuckling drew the attention of the guards to an old man who was some ways behind that stood next to a teen. The old man seemed to be even older than the Sandaime Hokage from the amount of wrinkles that were shown on his face. He was bald except for an odd hairstyle that resembled a mohawk. The other notable feature was the black bandage wrapped around his eyes which made them conclude that he may be blind.

The teen next to the old man had white hair and two red dots on his forehead. Izumo immediately recognized him as a member of the Kaguya Clan. The elder and teen were flanked by two masked shinobi which by their posture were ANBU-Class shinobi.

"What else would we being coming for? There's not much to see in shinobi villages nowadays." The woman replied irritated before she turned to the still chuckling old man. "Stop chuckling you senile bag of old bones! I still don't believe you're a shinobi with the way you act." She spoke harshly causing the old man to sigh but still retain his smile. With help from Kimimaro the old man was lead forward to the booth where the guards looked at him weirdly.

"Is there a problem guard-san?" The man asked as he turned his face to the side while seemingly staring at them. "N-no sir, just surprised you're a shinobi. From which land do you hail?" The man chuckled as he signed the papers for admission as Kimimaro lead his hand to the place to sign. "I get that a lot so no worries. I'm from Uzushiogakure, here escorting the miss and the young man here. They are clients that were asked for our protection from their respective bosses."

"Oh" Izumo said sheepishly. Kotetsu then took the chance to inquire further. "What about you and those two guards? Since you're signing in I'm guessing you'll also be attending the examination?"

"Ah yes. We're here to give moral support in a sense." The old man chuckled out before walking into the village followed by the others.

"Well that went better than I hoped." Kotetsu muttered as he started to browse the papers and checked they were all filled correctly. As he checked on their names in the name list he froze as his hands trembled. "No way! That was the actress Fuji Aria from the Princess Gale movies. She plays the role as the Mistress of Princess Gale's nemesis Mao." Kotetsu murmured reverently gaining a strange look from Izumo.

"What?" Kotetsu asked seeing the look. "You have too much free time." Izumo commented as he took the papers from Kotetsu and placed them in a box with the other forms from the arriving visitors. Unnoticed by Kotetsu just below Fuji Aria's name was the signature of one _T. Hyuga_.

* * *

Konohagakure Grand Stadium – Four Hours Later

Chaos was the word that best described the current situation. With the victory of Kunato Uzumaki over Neji Hyūga, the battle postponement of Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara's fight, the forfeit of Kankurō against Shino Aburame and the victory of Shikamaru Nara over Temari things seemed to look as if they'd end well. The Sandaime Hokage, the Yondaime Kazekage, the Uzukage had gathered in the Kage booth which was located in front of the Daimyo's booth.

* * *

_Flashback Starts_

* * *

Sarutobi greeted the Yondaime Kazekage, Kanta, as they met in the private entrance to the stadium. Two ANBU flanked the Kages while the shinobi council stood to the side as the leaders greeted each other. Though the members of the shinobi council will go their separate ways around the stadium during the exam, they still needed to make an appearance as a show of respect.

A thumping pattern called the attention of everyone as they saw an old man with a short cane whose decoration looked to be a dead bird's head approaching. He seemed to be guarded by two high ranking shinobi and were approaching those gathered. Tsume Inuzuka was the first to walk forward with Hiashi Hyūga following after as they blocked the path of the new party.

"This is the private entrance of the stadium; you ANBU need to take your client to the other entrance at the front." Tsume growled out before glaring at them in challenge. "Tsume-san you should be more courteous to guests." Hiashi reprimanded the brash Inuzuka. Chuckles stopped Tsume from retorting back at Hiashi as the old man, who they now noticed had a rather macabre appearance in clothing, stepped past them along with his guards.

"Hokage-sama, a pleasure to meet you. Kazekage-sama, I'm humbled to make your acquaintance." The old man greeted both while nodding his head. Before he could walk or talk any further he sidestepped a Jūken (Gentle Fist) strike from behind by Hiashi.

Unfazed by the surprise attack he merely smacked the back of Hyūga leader's head with his cane and sent him sprawling to the ground. Everyone stood on edge and were preparing techniques to fight the old man as Sarutobi growled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh? I say it could mean self defense or suicide really." The old man chuckled as Tsume growled while Hiashi struggled to get up. For some reason he could not properly move his limbs as if they had been struck by his family's taijutsu style. "You should have taught those younger than you not to blatantly attack people stronger then themselves, especially _Kage_ level shinobi." The old man spoke as he smiled amused by Sarutobi's shock.

"You're the Uzukage aren't you?" Sarutobi asked with narrowed eyes while the eyes of the Kazekage widened. "I didn't expect someone as old as me to be powerful enough to be called a Kage in these times besides the deceased Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki." Sarutobi commented suspiciously. Hiashi was finally able to stand with help from Shibi Aburame before glancing warily at the old man.

"Of course, of course." The old man said as he tapped one of his long black fingernails against his chin. "Hmm…I think the only one who can really back up my claim will be…him." He said as he pointed directly as Hiashi who leaned on Shibi for support as he could still not completely move his limbs freely.

"Hiashi? Do you know this man?" Sarutobi asked the Hyūga Clan leader. "I've never met this man before Hokage-sama. I'm sure I'd remember meeting him." Hiashi spoke out.

The annoying chuckle came back as the old man did a small bow. "Talbot Hyūga, Uzukage of Uzushiogakure." Talbot introduced himself to those gathered as their eyes widened and their mouths opened slightly from the shock. The most shocked of them all was Hiashi himself which was proven by gasp and faint while remaining in Shibi's hold. Tsume helped Shibi as the hidden unease was clear to Tsume who used to be his teammate.

"What did you mean by Hiashi being able to identify you?" Sarutobi asked as he recovered from his shock. "He'll be able to tell you after he wakes up…in a few hours I'm guessing. Seeing me must have been too much excitement for him." Talbot chuckled as he made his way to the entrance. "Shall we?"

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Hiashi had been taken back to his clan's compound until he recovered from his ordeal and could do a proper report.

When Gaara was about to release his bloodlust after being struck by Sasuke's **Chidori** (_One Thousand Birds_), Naruto decided to start the invasion. An explosion rocked the Kage box from where the Kage were seated.

Kanta landed in the middle of the arena near a shaking Gaara. Baki quickly appeared by his leader's side as he told Temari and Kankurō to take Gaara away and to not attack any Konoha shinobi. Not knowing the situation, Sasuke followed after Gaara in order to stop his escape.

Just as Kanta and Baki were going to return to and help the Hokage, Talbot appeared before them with a woman with red hair done in a twin bun hairstyle. Chains emerged from the earth and shot towards the sky before a dome like barrier cut them off from the rest of the others in the stadium.

"I'm afraid we can't have you interfering with Sarutobi and Naruto's…discussion." Talbot said cheerfully as the woman took out a cushion and sat down on the ground. "I'm not dealing with this, old geezer. I'll only provide the barrier unless ordered to do otherwise." The woman replied as her eyes with black sclera held boredom in them. "Of course, Mito-chan. I'm capable of handling things just fine." Talbot reassured the Uzumaki woman as he held his bird bone cane.

* * *

Sarutobi and Naruto faced each other while Orochimaru stood at Naruto's side. Orochimaru had masqueraded as one of the Kazekage's guard and had kicked the Sand leader towards the arena while Naruto had used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (_Body Flicker Technique_) to appear before Sarutobi on the roof of the stadium's side building.

"So you're working for Orochimaru, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi spoke disappointed. The old Kage took notice of the four guards that surrounded them as they created a barrier.

"Your invasion plan doesn't seem to be going well." He spoke as he saw his subordinates along with the Kazekage's easily handle the Sound shinobi. "The Kazekage is a good friend of mine and warned me of what you were planning, Orochimaru. However, I didn't expect for Naruto-kun to join you in your foolish plans."

"Ku ku ku…Sarutobi-sensei you are quite mistaken. I don't think it's my right to tell you but perhaps our small friend here will enlighten you. Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said while motioning towards the blonde. Naruto stared ahead before turning to Orochimaru and raising his lone visible right eye. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

With a slight eye twitch, Orochimaru motioned towards Sarutobi. "The invasion plan, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said slightly annoyed.

"Oh yes...I was just distracted by the perverted toad." Naruto replied as if it explained everything before addressing the floor. "Unless you want me to drag you out myself, stop hiding behind your teacher, Jiraiya." Naruto stated as he ignored Sarutobi and focused on the old man's shadow instead.

Frowning grimly, Sarutobi waited as Jiraiya inflated from being flat while separating from his shadow by cancelling his **Gamadaira: Kageayatsuri no Jutsu** (_Toad Flatness: Shadow Manipulation Technique_). Their plans to have Jiraiya help Sarutobi's movements and leave the possibility for a sneak attack from the Toad Sannin against their opponents now useless.

"Orochimaru, entertain your old teammate while I help the Hokage with his resignation." Naruto ordered the Snake Sannin who was shocked as he had not felt Jiraiya hidden in the Hokage's shadow. Taking off his disguise Orochimaru ran off to the other side of the barrier before being followed by Jiraiya at Sarutobi's nod.

Naruto stared at the Hokage before quickly going through some short hand seals. "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)." From out of nowhere a dragon made of water roared as it barreled towards Sarutobi. Sarutobi in response did a series of hand seals as he turned the part of the roof in front of himself into mud from which a dragon's head rose. "**Doton: Doryū Taiga** (_Earth Release: Earth Flow River_). **Doton: Doryūdan** (_Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet_). **Katon: Karyūdan** (_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet_)." The dragon's head quickly opened its jaws and fired a barrage of mud bullets at the water dragon. The bullets were ignited by Sarutobi using the Karyūdan. They struck the water dragon which cooled the bullets back into earth while disrupting the water technique. The now cooled earth bullets continued on their path towards Naruto.

In retaliation, Naruto did a set of hand seals before clapping his hands. "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (_Summing: Impure World Resurrection _)." In front of him rose two ornate coffins that blocked the earth bullets while remaining unscathed. "Impossible!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he saw the emergence of the two coffins. "How?! How do you know that jutsu?!" Turning rage filled eyes he looked towards Orochimaru. "How far have you fallen, Orochimaru? Does your obsession know no bounds?" Sarutobi murmured disgusted.

As he was about to go after Orochimaru for answers he was stopped by Naruto. "You are mistaken, Hiruzen. The reason I know this jutsu isn't because of Orochimaru." Naruto replied with a serious face as the lids on both coffins fell to the floor with a thud. "It's only natural I know this technique…" He said ominously as a figure walked out from each coffin.

"You…you monster." Sarutobi said as tears fell down his face. "They look exactly how I remember them."

The first figure wore red armor and had long black hair. He was known once as the Shodai Hokage who fought against Uchiha Madara and was able to subdue the Kyūbi using his Mokuton techniques. He was known as Hashirama Senju.

The second figure wore blue armor and had short white hair framed by a metal plate with Konoha's symbol on it. He was one known as the Nidaime Hokage who was a master of Suiton techniques, space-time techniques and infamous for the creation of the greatest abomination of a technique known to the shinobi world, the **Edo Tensei**. He was known as Tobirama Senju.

"You've grown old, Saru."

* * *

Stepping to the side, Talbot evaded a golden spike made from gold dust. "Oh, now that wasn't very nice…Hmm?" Talbot commented before he was distracted. Baki took the opportunity from the Kazekage's attack to try and close the distance on Mito. However, before he could close the distance Talbot appeared in front of him and poked him repeatedly with his long blackened nails along his whole body before he could react.

"Now you wouldn't want to hurt a lady would you?" Talbot taunted as Baki fell to the ground unable to move. Talbot swiftly kicked Baki towards Kanta before turning to Mito who seemed to have taken out a tea set and was brewing some tea. "I hope you made a barrier around yourself before starting tea making." He asked with a smile. Mito glared at him before making a smaller barrier around her by making a few extra chains. "Good, good." Talbot praised her which received an even harsher glare from her.

Turning back to Kanta he side stepped another spike and started walking towards the Kazekage. "Kanta of the Gold Dust, known as the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure. I'm afraid you won't be walking out of here alive." He said with a grandfatherly smile that took Kanta off guard.

Talbot threw his cane near Mito's location before adapting a most peculiar stance.

* * *

Above in the stands, Kō defended Hinata and Hanabi as he was in charge of them in Hiashi's absence. With his Byakugan active he noted with shock the summoning of two of the past Hokages and the battle between two of the Sannin. However, what shocked him the most was the quick way the old Uzukage had dispatched Baki who was widely known as the Kazekage's right hand man.

Kō quickly launched an attack on an Oto shinobi that got too close to his liking to the clan head's daughters before telling them to move slowly towards the exit of the stadium. A glimpse back at the arena where the Kazekage was fighting almost made him falter. The stance that the old Uzukage had adopted looked exactly like the Jūken stance of their clan with the exception of the odd finger movements the old man displayed while keeping his fingers slightly apart.

* * *

Orochimaru and Jiraiya had yet to begin getting serious. Given the amount of time since they fought each other they opted to begin their measuring of each other using taijutsu. At the moment it was Orochimaru who had the upper hand with his Hebi (Snake) style. Jiraiya jumped back as his Gama (Toad) style was not holding out well against Orochimaru's more speedy and flexible style.

"Give it up, Orochimaru. This invasion was a stupid idea from the very beginning. Suna was not going to betray us and you're outmatched. I'm certain that Sensei can subdue Naruto and you can't take down the both of us." Jiraiya tried to dissuade the Snake Sannin.

His response was answered in the form of laughter from Orochimaru. "Ha ha ha, you are a fool Jiraiya. You severely underestimate us, especially Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes as his old teammate kept laughing.

Orochimaru merely smirked before placing his hands on his face and to the shock of Jiraiya drag what was now revealed as a flesh mask from his face. Jiraiya's eyes bulged out at the beauty before he lecherously stared, his hand twitching to lean forward to touch or jot down ideas on his notebook. He quickly composed himself and narrowed his eyes as he remembered that the woman was masquerading as Orochimaru. "Who are you?!" He shouted at the unknown woman.

"Why…don't you recognize me, Jiraiya? It's me! Orochimaru!" The woman said before giggling. Said giggle turned to mad laughter which made a shiver go down Jiraiya's back, whether from excitement or disgust was never to be known. "I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei told you of _that_ technique." Orochimaru said as a smirk graced his womanly features. "I'll place this face back since you're more familiar with it."

"You've become a monster, Orochimaru." Jiraiya stated seriously before he attacked.

* * *

**~Memorial~**

* * *

Fanboy and Old Friends

Naruto and Sasori made their way through a small forested path in the lands of Kusagakure. They were nearing a small town where they would ask information on any suspicious characters. He wasn't going to recruit just any kind of shinobi to join Akatsuki but the ones he considered extremely talented.

The smell of blood was the first thing to reach them before they even saw the edge of the town. Child and teen looked at each other before continuing on at a much cautious pace.

As they entered the town the first thing they saw out of place was the moderate amount of bodies lying around. The other notable detail was the strange symbol of a triangle inside a circle written in blood decorating the ground in several places and on some buildings; a certain strange symbol that was nagging at Naruto's memory. As they ventured deeper into the town the young Uzumaki froze at what he heard while the young prodigious puppeteer merely glanced at the child with curiosity.

"PRAISE JASHIN!"

"Shit." Was the muttered word from Naruto as he quickly looked around. Sasori stood at alert at hearing clearly the curse word which made him think that the danger was serious if Naruto who held much power lost his composure. Mad laughter reached their ears and they were able to pinpoint the location of the voice.

Naruto dragged his hand over his face as he thought on the idiocy that he was about to be tormented to. "Stay here, Sasori. Keep alert and hide in case someone appears to investigate." Naruto ordered seriously before walking into the alley where he saw a young silver haired man laid down upon one of the symbols and a corpse some distance away at the end of the alley.

The man looked towards Naruto from the corner of his eye before smiling manically and speaking at the blond Uzumaki. "Another sacrifice? Lord Jashin will be most pleased!" He chuckled before standing up and grabbing the handle of a tri-bladed scythe.

Face lighted with glee, Hidan rushed with blade raised at the child that he must have missed among from the village. He was almost close enough to reach the child before the child opened his mouth to speak or scream he didn't know nor care.

"Jūbi's Nuts" The child said with a straight face.

"…." Hidan face planted on the ground.

"…." Naruto stared impassively and waited.

"….phft….ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Hidan flailed on the ground as he laughed uncontrollably. Naruto looked amused for a moment before turning to the roof of one of the buildings of that compromised the alley. "You can come out, Talbot." "I know." Was the response he got before the old man jumped down from the building and landed in front of the two. Talbot threw a glance at the still laughing Hidan before turning to the boy.

"How?" He asked and received a raised eyebrow in response. "Hmmm…of course. I'll stop looking while you tell me." He chuckled before he received a nod from Naruto. "You know I hate that annoying ability of yours. Though I'm wondering how you're even alive."

Naruto pondered while tilting his head to the side. "To answer your question I was in a sense reincarnated; mostly without any memories of my past lives." Naruto said offhandedly.

"Jashin-sama!" Was the only warning Naruto received before being tackle hugged by the crazed Jashinist. A grunt followed before the silver haired man clung to the blond and started to recount the experiences since their last meeting. "I have someone waiting so we should at least get to a more…appropriate setting." Naruto muttered while trying to shake Hidan off.

* * *

Having picked up Sasori and receiving odd looks from all of them, Naruto finally sat down and explained to Talbot and Hidan why Sasori was with him and how they met. He explained to Sasori that Hidan was an immortal due to an accident many many years ago when the Sage of Six Paths (Naruto's first life) tried to heal the infected body of a young man.

The accident occurred after the sealing of the Jūbi, which had affected the Sage's techniques due to small amounts of the Bijū's chakra that were inside his system. The infection on the young man itself was caused by the exposure of the Jūbi's chakra prior to the sealing. The young man was the only survivor but seemed to be nearing death if nothing was done. As the sage started his technique on the almost dead young man, his technique was overpowered from the Jūbi's chakra and caused the accident.

The young man, Hidan, had accidentally gained an immortal body and had proclaimed his devotion to the Sage. The Sage had left the man do as he wished as the Sage started to spread the knowledge of chakra. The initial devotion turned into a crush, then love, became an obsession, jumped to godly devotion before finally turning into a mixture of all of them.

* * *

Sasori moved uncomfortably in his chair after the story before he asked about Talbot with a hint of apprehension. Naruto looked at Talbot as he didn't know either why the man was alive let alone how. Talbot summarized his story as much as he could.

* * *

He was a friend of the Sage after he had been saved from being trampled by the Jūbi before the Sage discovered chakra. After the Jūbi's sealing Talbot had started a family with a girl from his home town before he moved to a small farm in what now was Tsuchi no Kuni. His wife was pregnant when a clan had attacked them when they had gone to deliver their goods to a nearby town. The clan had killed his wife and unborn child and left him blinded on the road.

He had survived the ordeal and trained to get revenge on them. The Sage had heard of what happened to his friend before he went to visit him and tried to return his vision. The healing was a success, it returned the eyesight of the young man but it had the side effect of letting him witness the immediate future.

Talbot swore his loyalty to the Sage that day but the Sage dismissed it saying he already had enough attention from a nearly crazed too devoted young man.

Talbot continued to train and mastered his future sight. He gained his revenge by destroying the clan and then marrying a woman who had met on his previous travels before he was able to take his revenge. His new wife had conceived a son who had milky white eyes which at the present will be considered one of the famous dōjutsu in the shinobi world. After the Sage died and separated the Jūbi into nine sentient chakra beings and a dead shell, he was visited by a crazed Hidan.

Hidan had been trying to develop a technique to share his immortality with the Sage. He had finished the technique but was rather late as the Sage passed on after teaching his "children" and sending them out to the world. The distraught Hidan had told him of the technique before asking him if he wanted to accompany him to spread the word of "Jashin" (as he started to call the Sage in his godly devotion). He accepted the offer and joined Hidan in his travels.

He still made sure to visit his family but stopped after it had grown into a large clan and had begun to fight with the others, especially the Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto nodded after all the story telling before turning to Talbot while Hidan was spouting shouts on how great he was and how much he had missed him among other things. "What do you think of becoming the leader of a certain village I plan to revive?" He asked with a grin at the old man.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done with this chapter. Any questions I'll do my best to answer~ The memorial this time was Hidan's and Talbot's. The reason for having not done them before is because I didn't want to reveal Talbot too early and make him a surprise. The memorial takes place after Sasori is healed by Naruto and continued on his quest to recruit members for Akatsuki.

**Six Paths:**

Animal Path (Mizu) –Nidaime Mizukage

Asura Path (Kaze) – Sandaime Kazekage

Deva Path (Riku) – Rikudō Sennin

Human Path (Tsuchi) – Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mū

Naraka Path (Rai) – Sandaime Raikage

Preta Path (Hino) – Sakumo Hatake


	13. Chūnin Exams V

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

_'This is a test, cookie two.'_ - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsu

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

**A/N: Seeing as this is late as it is and I don't have my laptop, I warn of possible grammatical horrors/errors. It is also a bit short.**

* * *

Kanta narrowed his eyes at the old man before him and frowned. There has not been any information on a stray main branch member even less an elderly one. Shaking his head he knelt down and waited for the Hyuga to make a move. Sending a glance towards Baki, he couldn't help but frown at the easiness in which his opponent incapacitated his jonin. The results of the technique he used seemed similar to the normal Juken.

_'Though why give many taps instead of one for the kill? Why the odd stance?'_ He pondered.

"If you won't make a move, I guess I'll have to start." Talbot stated, drawing his attention from his thoughts.

Jumping backwards to evade a frontal kick to the head, he was shocked at the speed the old man displayed. Placing his hands on the ground he sent a large wave of Gold Dust from the ground towards his opponent.

Talbot merely smiled at the incoming wave as a black ink substance seemed to surround him before the dust crashed into him. Kanta's eyes narrowed at the lack of noise and the feeling of not hitting his target. He dashed forward when he saw a flash of black clothing behind him. His quick thinking saved him from a poke to the back before he sent another wave at the old man who merely smiled back at him.

"You'll tire yourself out this way, Kanta-kun." Talbot said good-naturedly as the black substance surrounded him again. However, differing from last time, Talbot disappeared from the eyes of the Kazekage way before the gold dust could reach.

Eye widening, Kanta looked behind him only to receive a poke in the shoulder as he dodged a poke to the side. "Shit." He muttered as he grabbed his shoulder only to blink as he felt nothing wrong with it.

Narrowing his eyes he placed his hands on the gold dust beneath him and attempted to create a replica of his son's **Suna no Tate** (_Shield of Sand_) only to yell in pain as he felt his shoulder burn. He noted it was the shoulder Talbot had poked earlier and gritted his teeth at the pain.

"What is this?" He growled at the elder Kage.

"Ah, that is my special assassination technique." Talbot said proudly.

"It can be considered the precursor to the current Juken of the Hyuga Clan. While the Juken can damage internal organs or close tenketsu (chakra points) of the Chakra Pathway, this little old version actually…destroy could be the word, though crumble or crack can define it better. It's a technique that only shows its true colors when the one affected by it uses chakra through the damaged tenketsu." He explained with a malicious chuckle as he saw the widening of Kanta's eyes and his slightly pale complexion.

"Don't worry though; you won't have to worry about such things as you'll soon be dead." He replied with a grandfatherly smile.

"Now let old Talbot-Ojīsan help you pass on." Talbot said cheerily as his right arm was covered in the inky substance.

Gritting his teeth at being insulted as if a child his uninjured hand to manipulate his dust, though it could be visibly seen that his technique was weakened. Making the best of the situation he shaped the dust into a tendril and used it a whip to attack Talbot directly. He watched Talbot dodge before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He looked again towards Talbot who remained a distance in front of him and grimly that it was true. He fell forward as Talbot's arm returned to its rightful place.

'_Hmm…two complete short warps and one partial short warp; I have plenty to spare for a warp hole back to Uzu._' Talbot thought as he took out an empty vial from within the many pockets in his robe. He placed his bloodied hand over the vial and collected as much blood as he could before stashing the vial safely in the confines of his robe.

He motioned for Mito to drop the barrier around her as he made his way to the Kazekage's corpse.

'_Now what to do with this…_' He pondered as Mito approached him.

"What do you plan to do with the corpse and the other one?" Mito asked with genuine curiosity.

Talbot tapped his chin in contemplation seemingly ignoring her question. Before she could smack him for ignoring her he spoke up.

"We'll leave the other one alive and let Suna collect him and the corpse. I think the blood sample I took will be enough for Naruto-kun's **Edo Tensei**."

"Tch. Very well, though you'll be helping me get back to my hotel before they notice I've been gone." She retorted.

"Of course." Talbot replied kindly as the inky substance surrounded his hand before swirling into a vertical floating disk.

"Ladies first." Talbot smiled.

"Cheeky old man." Mito grumbled as she stepped into the inky portal.

With its user no longer present the barrier disappeared. Suna shinobi dropped down immediately to check on their Kazekage as well as Baki. Talbot turned to them and waved as he walked through the portal and disappeared.

* * *

He was furious. Wait. He was more than furious, he was raging. Tobirama's icy eyes landed on his crying student.

"You've grown old, Saru." His tone was dead and did not betray his raging emotions.

"Sarutobi? Is that you?" Hashirama squinted.

Hiruzen merely looked down and wiped his eyes.

"As touching as this is… I did not come here for a reunion with our senile student." Naruto's word made them jerk back into reality as Tobirama nodded.

"Hashirama go restrain Jiraiya." Naruto ordered.

"But I want to fight Saru-" Hashirama tried to complain against his orders.

"Go. Now." Naruto stated with authority.

With a depressing aura around him, Hashirama grumbled as he went to help the Snake Sannin.

"Tobirama…let's give our dear student hell." Naruto stated as he removed his daimyio's robes at the same time as Sarutobi removed his Hokage robes. Placing a hand on the eye patch over his left eye, he yanked the eye patch off and revealed his active Rinnegan.

While Sarutobi donned his old armor that was once signature of the Clan Wars, Naruto donned a white cloak with a high collar which revealed a necklace with six red magatama around his neck. On the back of his cloak was a stylized Rinnegan with nine black magatama in three rows beneath it.

Beneath the cloak he wore standard shinobi pants and a black sleeveless shirt; he had black shinobi sandals. Along with the robes went the hat which displayed Naruto's white streaked blonde hair that some of which spiked into two horn-like spikes while the rest spiked slightly.

"You have been a great disappointment Sarutobi." Tobirama said coldly and with a hint of venom.

Sarutobi picked up on the pronoun that Naruto. "What do you mean 'our'?" Sarutobi asked warily.

'_Has he lost his mind or has he gone off the deep end?_' He thought before the revealing of the famed Rinnegan made his breath hitch in surprise.

"The Rinnegan…just how did you come to possess it?!" He ignored the sting of Tobirama's words in favor of taking a better grasp on how much a threat Naruto will be. Tobirama himself was going to be difficult to deal as it was so he did not need another powerhouse helping his old sensei.

Tobirama flashed through a few hand seals as water materialized around him.

"**Suiton: Suishōha** (_Water Release: Water Colliding Wave_)" A massive wave rose into the air before crashing forward towards Sarutobi.

'_Seems the talks have ended._' Sarutobi frowned as he did quick hand seals.

"**Doton: Doryūheki** (_Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall_)". He spat a massive amount of earth-natured chakra forward in front of himself. A colossal wall of earth rose in front of Sarutobi as the massive wave collided with the earthen structure.

Tobirama remained still as he moved his hands to the side and made the wave go around the wall.

Sarutobi quickly escalated to the top of the wall to escape the wave. He bit his thumb and did the proper hand seals before placing his hand on the ground as he molded his chakra. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:****Enkōō: Enma! **(_Summoning Technique: Monkey King: Enma!_)."

Following the familiar eruption of smoke from a summoning, Enma appeared crouching in front of Sarutobi. Taking a look around he was displeased of what he was seeing before his eyes landed on Naruto and he rubbed the back of his head in irritation as Naruto stared unflinchingly back.

"This is a fine mess you've brought me into, Sarutobi. Orochimaru aside, you couldn't have picked the worst person for me to go against."

"What do you mean? Have you met Naruto before, Enma?" Sarutobi asked with curiosity.

Enma flinched before shrugging. "I only know of him by reputation, the only thing I can tell you is that no summon animal can fight against him unless he gives his permission. This was an order that each Elder have given to their respective clans." Enma muttered before he glanced back at Naruto and saw him nod.

Enma moved through several hand seals before calling out his technique.

"**Henge: Kongōnyoi!** (_Transformation: Adamantine Nyoi!_)". In Enma's place a thick black staff with golden ends stood vertically before being grabbed by Hiruzen. Grabbing the staff tightly he jumped forward as something blasted the bottom of the sturdy wall he was perched on.

"**Shinra Tensei** (_Almighty Push_)" Naruto words drifted to them.

'_What was that? Is it a technique of the Rinnegan or something else?_' Sarutobi tried to analyze the technique that destroyed his wall. He frowned at the thought of being taken lightly as he landed on the wet tiled ground. He dodged a leg sweep from Tobirama and blocked the incoming punch with Enma before jumping over to get close to Naruto.

As he got closer to Naruto, Sarutobi made Enma extend to try to take him by surprise. A metallic clang reached his ears as he frowned at being blocked.

The pristine blade of Kusanagi was held elegantly in Orochimaru's hand as he blocked with all the strength he could muster. An eye snapped open on the adamantine staff before a clawed hand grabbed Orochimaru by the neck and flung far to the side.

Sarutobi took the chance to lunge forward with the staff to hit Naruto but was once again stopped. Sarutobi had only but a moment to show his surprise at Naruto stopping his lunge with a single hand before he was catapulted backwards several meters by an invisible force.

'_This jutsu again!_' He thought in frustration.

"Enma, you're dismissed. I want you to leave so you can warn the village, please, as a last favor." Sarutobi said before receiving a nod from the monkey king.

As Enma disappeared by dismissing himself, Sarutobi created four **Kage Bushin**. With determined eyes and heavy frowns they went through nine hand seals before ending by clapping their hands.

_ 'I have to throw everything in this gamble; I just hope I can out speed Naruto's technique._' He thought grimly before noticing the formation of the Shinigami (Death God) behind him and his clones. '_So that's the Shinigami…_'

* * *

**A/N: Invasion of Konoha is near its end. I'm tempted to skip parts but meh, some fights just can't be skipped. Gaara and Kunato fight will be the same as canon so those parts will be skipped.**

**I had no idea what to write in this chapter but gained some inspiration latter on. I lost the first writing I did of it and had to re-make it…sigh. Plans for next chapter are already in my head and I just need to write them down… I'll be covering Jiraiya vs Orochimaru and what happened as Hashirama went in, Orochimaru went out and Tobirama disappeared. That will be mostly what's coming next chapter as well as the conclusion of Naruto & Orochimaru vs Hiruzen. And that will be the end of that arc~ **

**Talbot sure is awesome, nuff said. **

**I want opinions from the audience on whether I should follow through as I am or branch out from canon. **

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers and followers and favoriters~ ***_**hands each a Cookie of Gratitude**_*****


	14. Chūnin Exams End

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

_'This is a test, cookie two.'_ - Thinking

**"This is a test, cookie three."** - Demonic/Summons

**This is a test, cookie four** (_Cookie four_) - Jutsu

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their elements/characters.**

**A/N: ****I warn of possible grammatical horrors/errors and cursing. Wanted to post this quickly so didn't really have time to read for errors. **

**Update April 2, 2013: Fixed errors and some minor things. New chapter might take a bit.**

* * *

With Jiraiya

Orochimaru ducked a fist from Jiraiya and gained some distance by giving the white haired pervert a kick in the chest. This gave Orochimaru some breathing space which he used to summon the snake that held his Kusanagi within its body. Now with his sword in hand, he watched as Jiraiya recovered before the Toad Sannin went through hand seals quickly.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_)" Jiraiya intoned as he sent a massive fireball towards Orochimaru. The fiery ball of death left a trail of destroyed tiles in its wake as it made its way to the Snake Sannin in a flash before said man-woman could defend.

Orochimaru flailed and ran towards Jiraiya holding his sword in preparation of a downward slash but Jiraiya quickly moved to the side and gained some distance from him. Orochimaru continued to flail before he fell to the ground unmoving.

Small vibrations made him jump farther back by instinct while enabling him to miss being grabbed then crushed by about half a dozen large thick snakes that broke through the tiled floor where he previously stood. A side glance told him that the burned Orochimaru was actually a **Doton Kage Bunshin** (_Earth Release Shadow Clone_) that was drying out from the intensity of the flames.

'_I think I better regroup with sensei instead, we'll both end up exhausted this way._'

Making a quick decision he went through the handseals for another **Gōkakyū **and promptly released said fireball towards the group of snakes. Mostly to destroy them and keep Orochimaru momentarily distracted. He made the ram seal for the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (_Body Flicker Technique_) and was almost to the other side of the roof before a punch to the chest made him crash to the ground.

_'__W__hat the fuck hit me?' _Jiraiya groggily thought. _Shit! I feel like a drunk, raging Tsunade just hit me!_' As he thought this large roots emerged from the ground and bound his limbs, disabling his escape.

'_Shit! I got to get out of here!_' Jiraiya panicked before a hearty laugh snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hahaha, you're quite good at fighting. I could sense both of you and I'm impressed. You must be Hiruzen's other student right? Hahaha."

Jiraiya could only stare dumbly as the Shodai Hokage sat across from him while Orochimaru emerged from the ground with a frown on his face. His face now back to that of his old male body.

"I had things under control, Hashirama-sama." Orochimaru said with displeasure. His frown turned down deeper when he only received a cheerful laugh from the man.

A tick mack appeared on his forehead before he quickly glanced to the side as if he was called for.

Glancing back to Jiraiya, Orochimaru gave a superior smirk to the old pervert before he quickly went to the other side of the roof they were fighting on. Jiraiya panicked as he knew that Orochimaru was sly enough to ambush their old sensei while he was distracted.

In a risky move on his part and taking advantage of his bound position he gathered a burst of natural chakra in record time and released it in a blast from his body. As the natural chakra was expelled quickly it didn't endanger him nor was it enough to enter Sage Mode or turn him into a frog. However, the blast actually loosed the hold from the wood bindings enough for him to try to slide out of them.

A shocked Hashirama looked on with unconcealed pride as he recognized the nature of the chakra that Hiruzen's student unleashed. He stood up quickly and was about to have the bindings tighten but was too late as Jiraiya slid out and used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** again to escape.

* * *

With Sarutobi

_'I have to throw everything in this gamble; I just hope I can out speed Naruto's technique._' He thought grimly before noticing the formation of the Shinigami (Death God) behind him and his clones. '_So that's the Shinigami…_'

He saw as the Shinigami prepared itself and cringed as its hand went into his soul, a cold shiver going down his spine. He motioned for two of the clones to go do their task as he prepared himself. He saw Orochimaru recovering some ways from Naruto before taking a steady breath.

* * *

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya was congratulating himself on his ingenious thinking on how he escaped from the Shodai's Mokuton. A small part of him thought that it would not have been possible if the Shodai had not made the bindings as weak as they were but it was stomped out by the worry for his sensei.

A blinding pain in his chest brought him out of his glaoting thoughts as he coughed out blood and had his breath taken. Yet again he was punched out of his technique and this time the one who punched him broke a few ribs. Lying on the ground, he saw with blurry vision as the Nidaime Hokage walked up to him before he lost consciousness.

"Hmm…I expected better from Hiruzen's student." Tobirama commented as Hashirama approached the both of them.

"Hahaha I think he was holding back. Did you know he used the basics of senjutsu to escape my wood bindings? That was so cool!" Hashirama laughed and slung an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Hn. He should have went all out from the start." Casting a last look towards the Toad Sannin both sat down near the self-proclaimed super pervert and waited for the retreat signal.

* * *

With Sarutobi

Sending a small amount of chakra to his legs, he and the last remaining **Kage Bushin** dashed at their fastest speed towards Naruto and Orochimaru respectively. Sarutobi saw his clone surprise Orochimaru then saw Naruto raising his hand towards him.

'_That technique again, I have to be faster!_' He added more chakra to his legs and with sheer determination reached Naruto and moved his hands away to the side before gripping both his shoulders. He noted Naruto's eyes widening from surprise as he tightened his hold.

"I've got you! This is the end! **Fuin! **(_Seal!_)" Sarutobi yelled out.

With his words, the hand of the Shinigami passed through Sarutobi and into Naruto where it took hold of the boy's soul. Naruto grimaced as he weakly took hold of the astral arm of the Shinigami that was trying to remove his soul. "You've gone senile to think that it ends so easily." Naruto huffed. "It's not over until your opponent is dead."

Sarutobi smirked. "This jutsu will remove your soul and seal it along with mine inside the Shinigami's stomach. Our souls will fight for eternity but it's not a bad price to pay to stop all of you. It's the end for _all_ of us." He laughed weakly as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

'_Where did I go wrong? What happened to you, Naruto?_' Sarutobi thought sadly.

Sarutobi was shocked when Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as the boy's chakra started to be released harmlessly from his body. He quickly tried to take Naruto's soul out before whatever the boy planned could work but was stopped dead in his tracks by Naruto's words.

"Not a bad price to pay, you say? This abomination should never have been made!" Naruto's Rinnegan gained a slight dark tone as he yelled. "**Ningendō!** (_Human Path!_)"

To Sarutobi's surprise he saw as the Shinigami stopped removing the boy's soul. Taking a look behind him, he saw that the Shinigami had tilted its head to the side as if in confusion before trying to pull on the soul again.

"What have you done?!" Sarutobi roared as he figured Naruto's technique was the cause for the Shinigami unable to move its arm back.

Naruto glared at Sarutobi before he smirked darkly. "I'm undoing a grave mistake. You see…this Shinigami as you grimly like to call it is a living seal, an abomination that tortures the souls of its victims for its amusement while its hunger for souls knows no bounds. And this kind of seal well...let's just say that it bothers me a lot. **Gakidō** (_Preta Path_)."

To Sarutobi's horror he saw as Naruto's soul was being dragged back inside though the true reason for his horror was not that alone. The Shinigami itself was being dragged into Naruto and seemed to be struggling against the hold.

Though the Shinigami seemed to be struggling it did not seem to be in a panic and merely took the dagger from its mouth and tried to sever the connection to their souls. But as the blade descended in between Sarutobi and Naruto it was swiftly grabbed by a third hand that emerged from Naruto's shoulder through his cloak.

"**Shuradō **(_Asura Path_)" Naruto intoned as he glared at the living seal.

Sarutobi was helpless to stop Naruto as the Shinigami was slowly completely consumed. When the did was finished. Sarutobi stumbled back and almost fell to his knees from exhaustion, his chakra having been mostly used by the creation of the clones and the summoning.

The same couldn't be said for Naruto as Sarutobi saw him fall to his knees. He rummaged through his armor and found a kunai and approached the young boy.

"I'm sorry but this must be done." Sarutobi apologized, his voice filled with determination. Before he could say anything else his hand went towards his mouth on instinct and caught the spray of blood from a sudden cough. A blade protruded from Sarutobi's chest and the old man blurrily recognized it as Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Turning to look behind him he was surprised at who held the blade.

"Y-you? But I was sure I sealed you!"

"Kukuku that was merely a clone, Sarutobi-sensei~" Orochimaru grinned before approaching Naruto and helping him to his feet.

The sound of four smoke eruptions were the only warning before the dark barrier around them shimmered then faded. Orochimaru looked at Naruto in concern before he moved his fingers in a strange motion and had the Kusanagi pass completely through Sarutobi. He grabbed the bloodied sword as it neared him, staining his hands in his teacher's blood.

"It seems we have overstayed our welcome. Ja ne, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru stated before he disappeared in a **Konoha Shunshin **(_Leaf Body Flicker_) leaving behind small leaves that fell down.

Moments later the ANBU appeared out of standard **Shunshins** (_Body Flickers_) to retrieve the dying Hokage. The Hokage waved them away when they tried to adminster first aid and merely watched over the village he had sworn to protect.

'_I'm too old to keep protecting them, someone new has to take up the mantle._' He thought sadly.

He motioned for the ANBU commander to come near and whispered five words that will seal the fate of his village. It will be his true last gamble as it could either lead the village to ruin or lead it to prosperity.

"Have Jiraiya…retrieve Tsunade…she's…Hokage..now…"

* * *

Somewhere really really cold

Snow fell slowly from the sky landing softly upon the docks. A small penguin was at the end of the dock where it stood vigilant. It turned its head slightly when it first saw the small dot in the horizon. It remained still even as shouting voices finally reached it and the form was revealed to be a small wooden boat with two passengers. The passengers were wearing some odd black coats with red clouds.

"Are we there yet?" A voice drawled out in boredom.

"For the 345th time we are not there yet." This time it was an irritated rough voice.

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you want me to dunk your head again into the sea?"

"But I'm bored!" Hidan whined.

The tallest of them suddenly stood before picking up the other man and placing him like a sack of potatoes on his shoulders before grabbing something round from the ground.

"Aargh you fucking money-obsessed bastard! Don't grab me by the hair! It fucking hurts! youch! You did that on purpose!"

"Hidan, shut up." Kakuzu said as he was about to get off the boat before he took notice of the penguin standing on the dock. "Hmm...That's odd."

Hidan looked forward from his position in Kakuzu's grip and stared at the penguin. "Fucking hell and Jubi's boobs! This ain't fucking Snow Country, you bastard! Where the fucking hell are we?!"

Kakuzu stared with glazed eyes to the right at a large snow covered sign which read:

**WELCOME TO THE LAND OF TUNDRAS**

"This is your fault, idiot." He stated now with manic eyes before he threw Hidan's head back on the boat. "If it weren't for you trying to kill the sailors back in Tea Country, I wouldn't have to row and listen to your goddamned mouth while stuck on a boat in the middle of the sea. We need to head north."

"Didn't we already fucking rowed to the north, how far do we need to fucking go?!"

"This is in the far south, you blabber mouth. Snow Country is to the far north of the Elemental Countries."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be a special chapter dealing on what Naruto did during the month of training before the Third Exam. It's highly possible that Tsunade's retrieval will also take place in next chapter. And maybe finally Hidan and Kakuzu will arrive in Snow Country. Oooh and another visit inside Naruto's mindscape.**


End file.
